


Long Live The Magic// Sanders Sides

by Scarlett_Alley



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logan!sorcerer, M/M, Merman Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Multi, Sorcerer Logic | Virgil Sanders, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampire Roman | Virgil Sanders, Werewolf Patton | Virgil Sanders, merman!virgil, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Alley/pseuds/Scarlett_Alley
Summary: You would never know if the person beside you right now was keeping their true powers a secret.It's not only humans that roam this world, and these four men are far from human.Each one of them possessing different supernatural abilities.What are these abilities you may ask?Well... You'll just have to read and find out for yourself.





	1. Chapter 1

=~•Prologue•~=  
Humans, they surround us.

 

But you would never know the difference even if they weren't.

 

Over the years of telling old legends about creatures that haunted our world, telling our kids to fear them. But then as they grow up they realize they were all just myths.

Little did they know how wrong they were.

Our world is full of supernatural and parnoal activity.

Werewolves howling at the moon.  
Vampires sucking their prey dry.  
Witch's cursing children.  
Sea monsters swimming beneath you.  
Faries lurking in the forest.

 

 

As a child, Logan always had his head in a book.  
His fascination for reading was because of the fact that the real world was too boring to deal with sometimes and he couldn't take it.

One day on his weekly trip to the library Logan was sitting in an empty area of the library as a book fell from the shelve, all on its own.  
No wind pushing it over, and no one there to see him as the child walked up to the fallen book.  
The cover had a symbol engraved on its cover. Logan opened the book and read the first few lines. But once he started he couldn't stop, the book talked about spellcasting, and how to summon spirits.

That book changed Logan's life forever.

He went home that day with only one book in his bag. Once he got home he opened the book and didn't stop reading until he had finished the book, it was about midnight.

After years if practicing, Logan somehow was able to obtain abilities. He was able to control objects using telekinesis, he could change objects using transmutation, he could proceed himself with force fields and that was the least he could do.  
(when he casts spells it's very similar to how Dr. strange's powers are in the MCU)

Now Logan is an adult, he can practice his magic in peace. When he's not going all Dr Strange, he teaches an astronomy class at the local college.

But he's in the middle of moving into a new house which is much closer to the college compared to his current apartment. He'll still be able to practice his magic, yes he'll be living with other people, but that's what locks are for.  
~~

Roman has been alive for a very long time.  
He's been forced to watch his family and all his friends grow and die. It was the circle of life after all, except for Roman, since vampires are immortal.

But Roman wasn't always this way, he was once a kid, filled with joy and happiness. He had a love for acting and the theatre. He even starred in a play his school put on as a child. (which he rocked of course).

But back in his day, if you got lost in the forest, you were as good as dead. But when Roman stumbled out of that forest with nothing more than two fangs mark in his neck, he knew something wasn't right.

So he lived out his days in the shadows, feeding on animals and working at blood banks once they became a thing.  
Roman watched the world evolve, cars became popular, and this thing called google was created. Which Roman loved since he could watch Broadway performances from the comfort of his own home.

Now Roman works at a theatre in town, where he stars in plays and gets to be as dramatic as he pleases.

He also used to live with his girlfriend Valerie, but when worse comes to worse, it didn't work out. Now Roman is in need of a new place to stay.  
~~  
Patten never really had a place to call home.  
The place he lived in was not his home, it was where he was injected with serums and poked with needles.  
His father was determined to create the next Super solider and decided to use his mistake of a kid to do so.  
Patten never knew his mother, he was told she left him with his father and never looked back.

As a child the only thing Patten loved was their pet cat Rocky, he was an orange tabby cat and he was soft and cuddly. He was named after the famous movie character Rocky Balboa, from the Rocky movies.  
But one day Rocky disappeared.

Patten was upset for days.  
Until his father gave him a new injection.  
Nothing happened, and Patten was still sad.

But when the full moon appeared in the night sky, that's when it kicked in.

Patten was sleeping on his couch when he started screaming bloody murder. His bones were rearranging and his skin was moving.  
When his body finally stopped hurting he realized he couldn't walk properly, only on all fours, also his vision was lower then he remembers.

Patten almost fainted when he saw Rocky in the mirror instead of himself.  
That's when it all made senses, rocky was gone, he was the injection...

He was able to painfully shift back when the moon set that morning.  
Somehow Patten's father didn't hear him screaming that night. Since he's a heavy sleeper and on sleeping medication and probably had headphones on.

Little did Patten know that wasn't the only animal he could shift into.  
With some practice, he was able to shift into most the animals he saw, and with each time he shifted, he became a little less painful.

So one day when his father was dangerously drunk and was furious at Patten for some stupid reason.  
He could finally fight back.

Before his father could slap him, Patten was able to shift his hand and use cat claws to slash the hand that he would've been slapped with.

After that, all the infections stopped, his father didn't want anything to do with him.  
He always said how he created a "monster" but he never laid a hand on him again, nor did he raise his voice because he knew what his son really was.

Once Patten was old enough he left his father, and did what his mother once did, never looked back.

Patten also declared that no matter what, he would not be his father, he would love and laugh, and be the nicest he could be.

Now Patten is fed up with living alone, it was nice at first, but now he's just lonely. Thank goodness he just found a house with plenty of roommates to keep him company.  
~~

Virgil lived a pretty good life honestly, aside from his anxiety which would sometimes get the best of him, his life was okay.  
It was only him and his mom since his father left him as a child.

They lived near the beach.  
If you gave one looks at Virgil, by the dark makeup and black clothes, you'd think he wouldn't be caught dead on a beach. But little did they know, he actually enjoyed the water. He gave him a sense of comfort and serenity.

One day during his teen years while he was going on a night swim near a rocky cliff, he found an underwater cave.  
He swam inside and was surprised to see that there was a massive hole that led all the way up the surface, he was able to see the full moon pass overhead as he swam in the small cave. That was all he remembers that night...  
The next morning he woke up at home, in his bed, like normal.  
After realizing he hadn't taken a shower after his late-night swim, he decided to go wash off.

About 10 seconds into his hot shower, Virgil's legs went numb and he fell to the ground. His mother wasn't home to hear the fall, or the scream when the teen saw his legs were replaced by a long fish-like tail.  
It was a shinning black but toward the end, it changed to a dark purple.

That changed everything for Virgil, he wasn't able to come in contact with water in public, which is harder then you'd think.

Also about a year after he got his tail he started to develop powers, he was able to control water, ice and fire.  
It took him years to fully master, but he did with time.

Now Virgil lives on his own little beach, well more like a cove. But it allows him to swim freely without worrying about who will see him.  
He also works at a record store in town, which he's only had 2 incidents in. (both were because costumers had spilled drinks on him, even tho there's a sign specifically saying NO FOOD OR DRINKS)

But now Virgil is in search of a new place to live since his current beach has been found out by some supernatural hunters, Virgil picked the first thing he saw and moved as soon as possible.

Life is pretty good for these supernatural boys. Keeping their secrets can be hard but they manage.  
It might've been hard to keep their secrets when they lived alone, but when they're all forced to move in together, keeping their secrets becomes 100 times harder.

word count: 1515

Hope you guys enjoyed!

Leave a comment down below if you're excited to see more of this!


	2. =~•One•~=

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Our story Begins!

It's been about a month the four men moved in together. Yes, it was a little awkward at first, but now they're more comfortable around each other.

Almost all the boxes are unpacked and no secrets have spilled out yet. So far so good.

 

It was early Sunday morning and Logan was doing his usual routine.  
He'd practice his magic for about an hour before going to eat breakfast with his other roommates.

Logan enjoyed testing his abilities, seeing how far they'd go.  
And today he was trying something new.

Logan stood with his eyes closed in the middle of his room, where nothing could get into his way.  
He used his telekinesis and focused. He visualized what he wanted to happen and he focused hard.  
Then when he opened an eye he notices he was levitating about a foot off the ground. A small smirk appeared on his face, but it disappeared as soon as it came when his focus was lost and he fell. Yes, it was only a foot but with his lost balance he ended up n his butt.

A soft knock came from the door as Logan's head snapped to face his locked door.  
As he stood he checked his eyes before he went to see who it was.

(Whenever Logan uses his powers his eyes turn a glowing blue colour)

Noticing his eyes had reverted back to normal, he went to the door and unlocked it.

Standing outside his door was none other than innocent Patten.

Something was different about his expression, worry and concern were splattered across his face.

"Hey, is everything okay? It sounded like something fell in there" He asks as he looks over Logan's shoulder to see what had caused the ruckus.

"My apologies Patten, I had fallen out of bed. Stupid alarm clock" Logan voice trailed off.  
"Oh okay! Well if you're okay, then maybe you could come downstairs and help me out with breakfast?" Patten asks with a smile, Logan nodded then Patten left his room and went down to start on the food.

Logan released a long sigh of relief as he leaned up against his door frame.

Soon after he did end up going down and helping Patten make breakfast, he had already started frying the bacon, so Logan started on the eggs.

Virgil walked into the kitchen and before he was able to say anything, Patten was already smiling his way "Morning Kiddo!" He flashed a smile as he flipped some bacon in the frying pan. "Morning" Virgil chipped in as he went to the coffee machine and poured himself a fresh cup. "Salutations Virgil" Logan greeted him. He turned to the man whisking the eggs and gave him a nod as he took a seat at the island and started on his first of many cups of coffee.

"Isn't it an amazing day out! The sun is shining and the birds are chirping" Roman appeared at the doorway, already dressed in his usual white shirt, black pants and a flashy red belt. "Morning Roman!" Patten smiled as he put the last piece of bacon on the plate. "Morning princey" Virgil smirked as the man passed him. "Morning sunshine, what's that your fifth cup of coffee?" Roman said sarcastically as he went into the fridge to get something to eat. Virgil rolled his eyes and chugged the rest of his coffee in response.

Patten got all the plates ready with food for all his roommates and her served all fo them, he had to put it on top of the paper Logan was reading to get him to respond, he also replied Virgil's coffee and decided to stroke Roman's ego while he was at it. "Roman you're looking very dashing today" He handed off the plate to his now blushing roommate. "Oh Patton, stop it. Not actually" He smirked as they all started eating.

Once he was done, Virgil thanked Patton then retreated into his room to get dressed for his shift at the record store. Before leaving for the day he passed his calendar which was hung up near the door and frowned as he realized the full moon was only a couple days away. He shook it off and left for work.

The full moon effects Virgil in a way that if he gets in contact with water or looks at the full moon, he will shift into his merman form and not be able to turn back until the moon sets.

Roman watched as Virgil walked past his door, off to work. With that he quietly closed his door, locking it, then going under his bed and grabbing a bag of red liquid.

With the coming full moon, his hunger grew stronger. Like when Patton was making bacon this morning, he wanted to just lick the blood right off the raw pieces of meat. But he didn't of course. Roman made a mental note to drop by the blood bank and request a special order.

(The vampires run a blood bank where you can pay for blood)

Roman got out from under his bed and sat against its frame, he watched for a moment, letting the red liquid slosh around in the plastic back. Just by looking at it, he could feel his eyes revert to their red state and his fangs immerge.  
He let out a sigh before opening the little nozzle part and letting it flow into his mouth. He tried to only drink half of it, wanting to save some for the full moon, but it was gone in minutes.  
But after he could feel his energy levels were raised, his body is stronger now.

He stood up and dropped the empty bag into his little garbage can. Roman looked into his mirror and licked the blood from his lips and watched as his teeth returned to normal and the red wash out of his eyes. The vampire then grabbed his bag and exited his room.

Logan left for work after helping Patten finish the dishes, so now he was just drying the plates as Roman passed into the kitchen to grab his lunch for the day. "Have a splendid day my Prince" Patten gave him a little nod. "How do I look?" Roman quickly gave him a pose and Patten smiled then replied with "With your eyes" He laughed at his own joke. Roman smiled, trying not to laugh. 'Never grow old Patton" He told his roommate as he left their house.

With everyone gone Patton didn't need to go to work for another two hours, so he curled up on the couch and took his cat form. He always preferred to take cat naps (;

Word Count: 1120

Woah! The first chapter, how did y'all like it? Are you excited to see what happens next? If so, tell me in the comments!


	3. =~•Two•~=

The record shop was quiet today for Virgil, a couple usual customers coming by, looking around, nothing too interesting happening.  
When he is working alone he is the guy in charge of the music, which is the best thing ever because that means he gets to play the emo trinity every day (My Chemical Romance, Panic At the Disco, and Fall Out Boy).  
So Virgil was hardcore jamming out to Pray For the Wicked, Panic At The Disco's new album, specifically Roaring 20s and Dying in LA.

He was drumming out the beat on his desk when he realized there was a girl in the store glancing his way. With the sudden attention on him, he straightened his posture and ran his hand through his hair anxiously.

"Hehe... Please, don't mind me, it's a really good song. All of the new songs are" She smiles as she sets down the Bullet For My Valentine record she was holding and walks towards Virgil who was sitting behind the main desk.  
"What's your favourite song, from the new album?" Virgil asks, trying to break the silence. "Hmm... Well, roaring 20s is a ten out of ten songs, I think Overpass is a real bop" She gives her opinion. Virgil nods, agreeing with her. "Are you going to see them on tour?" She asks with a new sparkle in her eyes. "Oh I wish, that'd be so cool" He fanboys a bit as a smirk appears on the girl's face. "Guess who has two thumbs and is going to see them live and in concert. (Dramatic Pause) This girl!" She points to herself with her thumbs, smiling. Virgil can't help but smile back. "You must be excited" He adds as she nods her head excitedly. 

 

"What about All Time Low? Are you into them? They're my second favourite" She asks me as I shake my head. "People keep telling me how good they are" Some memories flash through Virgil's head as he remembers seeing that band in his recommended on Spotify.

"Here!" She turns around, walks up to one of the racks of records and picked one up, she took a moment before turning around and putting it on the counter in front of him.  
The album was titled Straight to DVD: All Time Low (Live), her eyes grew wide as she noticed the time. "Crapiloi, I've gotta blast, it was nice meeting you...?" She asks as he catches on. "Virgil" He supplies as she nods. "Virgil, hope to see you again" She winks then she makes her way quickly out of the store.

When the bell rang, indicating the door had opened and he was alone once again, Virgil picked up the record and flipped it over, wanting to see the songs it contained.  
He tilted his head in confusion as he saw a little sticky note with a name and a nine-digit number on it.

Sarah, she gave him her number...

"Holly Crapioli," He said to himself as he carefully peeled the sticky off the record and examed it closely before slipping it into his pocket.  
Then for the rest of his shift, he listened to All Time Low's Straight to DVD album, and Overpass from Panic At The Disco.

~

Logan had just finished explaining the lesson and his students were currently working on their newest assignment.  
As he was grading past work he noticed his coffee had gone cold With a sigh he let his hand slip down under his desk, and his other hand come up to casually cover his eyes, so none of his students could see him cast a spell, causing a little steam to come off his now not so cold coffee,  
Logan went to take a sip, initially burning his mouth, causing him to have a coughing fit.  
He put the mug down and glared at the few students who had laughed or giggled.  
He knew that with the upcoming full moon, his powers would be harder to control, it was his own fault for trying.  
Logan sighed then went back to work.

~

When Roman had entered the theatre, everything was different, they had just chosen the next musical they would perform. Good thing it was one of his favourite none Disney movies, Mama Mia! Roman had gotten the role of Sky, the man who is engaged to one of the main charters Sophie.

His day went pretty well but he's always happy when he gets to go home.

Roman was walking down the road then casually turns down a dark alleyway you'd expect to see a drug deal occur in.

He walked to the end of the alley then turned towards a door most people didn't notice. He knocked three times, which was followed by a little piece sliding open, revealing a red eye staring him down. "Kitten Mittens" Roman said loud enough so only they would here.  
With that, the door opened and Roman entered.

The vampire blood bank wasn't like your normal blood bank. It was more like a bar for vampires that sold blood on the side. Roman became pretty well known there so he knew it was safe.

"Hey, wassup Princey?" One of the guards asked as he entered. "Stocking up for the full moon?" He asked as Roman nodded and responded with "Yep... First full moon with the new roommates, gotta keep under control"  
"you're always safe to hang out here that night," a familiar face said, Phil. He was a normal at the bar so Roman had slightly gotten to know him.  
"Thanks, Philly, but I can't let these guys think anything of it. Just gotta refill my stock and I'll be good"  
"Well then, follow me, my Lord," The guard said as he leads Roman to the blood dealing area.  
The joke of Roman being literal royalty was a well-known joke around the vampire community.

Roman was out with 3 full bags of blood wither 20 minutes. He thanked the guys then headed back home, just in time to help Patton with dinner.

~

When Patton had gotten home, he put his Mama Mia playlist on and began to cook. Patton was in the middle of belting out the lyrics to Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A man after midnight) when he heard the front door open. Patton jumped to turn the music down as Roman danced into the kitchen. "ABBA? Good choice Patton. Actually, that's the play we're performing at the theatre right now" Roman informed him. After a moment of awkward silence. "You can turn it back up if you want" Roman gave him a smile as they started singing together.

"IS THERE A MAN OUT THERE? SOMEONE TO HEAR MY PRAYERS! GIMME! GIMME! GIMME! A MAN AFTER MIDNIGHT" They belted out the lyrics while making their dinner, which was pasta.

This time they didn't hear when the front door opened again, and the song had changed to Take A Chance On Me and Logan walked into the main kitchen and eating area without any of them noticing. 

The sorcerer stood in the entrance of the kitchen and leaned against the entrance as a smile appeared on his face. He lightly laughed as the boys''' song finished. "Well done" He complimented as they all snapped to look at him. "LOGAN! I didn't see you kiddo" Patton blushes as he nervously rubs his neck. Roman smiles as he says "Enjoy our show?" He glances at Patton who's all smiley. "Yes yes, good job" Logan nodded to them.

Patton turned to Roman, "We should finish up with dinner, Lo? Do you mind setting the table, please!" He said as him and Princey made sure the sauce was cooked and that the pasta wasn't sticking.

~

Virgil drove up onto the driveway and put his motorcycle into the park. He loved his baby girl, her name is Lucille (Yes like from The Walking Dead). Even tho he couldn't ride in the rain *Cough* Merman *Cough*. He grabbed his house key from his leather jacket pocket and went to the front door. He stuck the key into its rightful hole and turned it until the door opened.

"Virgil!" Patton's head stuck out from the kitchen entrance where the sweet smell of tomato sauce was wafting towards Virgil, it made his stomach rumble. "Hello" Virgil gave him a slight smile, the idea of fresh pasta putting him a better mood than usual.

"Hurry up Black Cauldron, your Prince is STARVING!" Roman hollered from the kitchen. With that, Virgil let out a puff of air, almost like a small laugh. He shook his head with a smirk as he took his jacket off putting it on the hook and making his way into the kitchen.

"Salutations Virgil. How was your day?" Logan asked his roommate as he took a seat at the table. "Better then usual" The emo boy took his normal place and looked over as Patton brought the pasta over from the stove. "Dig in boy!" Patton declared as he grabbed his plate and began to serve himself.

Virgil took his first bite, letting the flavours soak into his mouth. He was ready for bite number two when a splash of water grassed his arm.

SHIT!

His eyes became 10 times bigger as he looked up to see Roman had the water jug and walked a little too fast with it. "Sorry-" Before Roman could finish, Virgil had already bolted out of the room and was determined to make it to his room.  
He shifted right at his doorway. Letting out a loud BANG! As he fell chest first to the ground.

"Crap, crap, crap..." He mumbled as he pulled himself into his room. He slapped his door closed with his tail and threw his hand up in the air in the direction of the door and froze the doorknob, making sure he was safe that no one would come in.

The merman let out a loud sigh as he turned over, onto his back.

After a moment of silence, a soft knock was heard from behind the door, accompanied by Patton's voice. "Hey, kiddo? Everything okay in there? Roman didn't mean to splash you... It wasn't even that much water. What did it ever do to you?" His tone lightens towards the end as Virgil rolls his eyes.  
"I'm fine Patton, it just took me by surprise. I wanted to dry off" He told his roommate.

"Need a hand? Is there anything I can do?" Patton asked, sounding helpless. Virgil just responded with "I just need some time to myself".  
"Oh. Okay, no worries. Come down whenever you're ready"  
Virgil waited until he heard the sweet sound of footsteps, meaning Patton was going back to the others. Leaving him alone again.

Virgil sat there for a minute, motionless, thinking about his current situation.

Until he realized he should probably dry off. It took him a minute of looking around his room to find something that he could use to dry off with.  
The merman rolled over a couple of times until he was beside his bed, where he reached up and tugged a blanket off his bed. He threw it over his long tail and began drying.

A couple minutes later his legs magically reappeared. Quickly Virgil jumped to his feet, nearly losing his balance but catching it once again before heading back downstairs, determined to finish his pasta.

Word count: 1901

I literally couldn't wait until Friday to give you all the next chapter of this book. It's currently Friday, which is when I update, but it's 12:15 am, lol. Still counts tho!  
So as you can tell I update this fan fiction every Friday, just so I have time to pre-write chapters and make sure they're ready to go when the time comes. 

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed. Don't forget to like and comment telling me your favourite part of his chapter, I love to hear your feedback. 

Until next time. 

So Long and Good Night.


	4. =~•Three•~=

Logan was surrounded by flames. But he wasn't hot, nor did the flames even dare go near him. 

He called out to his roommates, but all he could hear was the sound of the flames burning his house to the ground.   
He shook the soot off his body and started walking. As he walked, trying to think of which way is the fasted to get out, he realized the flames were moving with his movements, creating a path for him. With that he straightened his posture and adjusted his tie and walked t the front door, using a spell to rip it from its hinges. 

The sun's light blinded Logan for a minute before his vision cleared and he saw his roommates standing in front of him. "How could you do this Logan? You freak of nature" Virgil hissed as he walked up to Logan and pushed his chest. "If it wasn't for you and your damn powers we wouldn't be in this mess" Virgil threw his hands into the air as he walked off. 

Roman shook his head. "I thought you'd be able to control it..." Roman shakes his head as he turns and disappears.   
Logan turns to Patton, desperate for a friend. "Patton plea--" He was cut off. "No Logan, it's too late... They're all gone, they're all dead..." 

And with that, a loud BANG came from an energy wave Logan realized as he jolted awake.

His vision was blurry for the moments in between him getting his glasses on.  
His breathing was heavy and he was covered in sweat.

He took a moment to take a couple deep breathes before he realized how much energy he realized when he woke up. But before he could think of anything he heard a knock at the door. 

 

"Logan? Logan? What was that?" Patton's voice was filled with concern and worry as another set of footsteps came racing down the hall. "Patton, what was that?" Roman asks curiously as his voice gets louder. 

Logan quickly jumped to his feet and went to the door. "Logan! Are you okay?" Roman asks with concern as Virgil's door slowly opens and his head pops out. "Is everyone alive?" He blurts. "Yes Virgil, we are all fine" Logan informs him, Virgil responds by retreating back into his room.

"Sorry gentlemen, I have recently been sleeping on the edge of my mattress, and I tend to fall off my bed" Logan lies as Patton's expression changes. "AW! Lo..." He says as he wraps his arms around Logan to give him a tight hug. "oh! T-Thank you Patton" Logan doesn't know how to respond to this act of kindness, so he simply pats Patton on the back until he brakes the hug up.

"Now go get some sleep kiddo, you need it. And if you need any help at all, don't be scared to come knock on my door" Patton winks at Logan before he smiles and walks back to his room. Roman lingers for a moment before asking. "Logan... Is everything okay?" Roman tries to break his barriers. "Yes Roman, I am fine Roman. Thank you for your concern" Logan gives his roommate a small reassuring smile before looking into his room then turning back to glance into his room. "Well then, good night Logan" Roman gave him a small bow before turning and going back to his room.

Logan sat on his breath and let out a shaky sigh, happy that the bolt of energy wasn't anything more harmful that could've harmed his roommates. Logan was also just mad that he wasn't able to control his powers better.   
Then it came to him, the full moon was soon. 

Oh, he was so stupid, he face palmed, the full moon always increases his powers, making them harder to control. Especially during his sleep. 

=~•Later in the Day•~=

Virgil was on his motorcycle, driving home from work. He pulled up in the driveway and took his key out of the ignition.   
As he went to get off Lucille, his pant leg got caught in the foot pedal, causing him to trip and fr his motorcycle to fall over. 

"Shit!" Virgil cursed as the pain rippled through his leg, which was caught under his motorcycle. 

~

Patton was looking through the newest edition of Puppies weekly, on the couch. When a sound was caught by his enhanced animal hearing. 

Virgil...

He is in trouble. 

Patton quickly tossed his magazine aside, jumped off the couch and darted for the front door. Patton quickly walked down the walkway towards the driveway as he heard a familiar voice groan in pain.   
"Virgil?" Patton sees what caused him the pain. "What happened?" His eyes grew wide as he saw his motorcycle Lucille had fallen on top of him. "I was... In a hurry" Virgil stuttered as he looked up to his worried roommate. 

Patton quickly made his way to the other side the of motorcycle and pulled it up. He moved the kickstand and let Lucille stand on her own. Then he quickly rushed to Virgil's side, he was sitting up now, examining the bloodied gash he had on his knee. "ouch, that looks painful" Patton comments. "It hurts a bit... But I think I'm okay... Well, aside from that" Virgil glanced at his knee before trying to stand. He was actually pretty successful at that, just before he tried to put pressure on his hurt knee, that's when he got a little wobbly and almost lost his balance. 

"Woah there kiddo" Patton put his arms out and helped Virgil walk back into the house. 

 

Virgil took a seat at the kitchen table and watched as Patton got a wet cloth and some different medical things to help his hurt friend.

 

~

Roman didn't just hear Virgil fall off his motorcycle, he saw it. He was looking out the window, daydreaming about his ex-girlfriend Valerie as mr Panic At the Disco drove onto the driveway and fell.   
The scene was piratically in slow motion as he saw his roommate fall and watched his knee grow bloody.   
Roman could piratically see his eyes gloss over and revert to their blood red form. But he shook it off before his fangs could start to grow. 

Roman forced himself to turn away from the window once he saw Patton rush to help Virgil. 

A little later Roman wandered downstairs, he passed Patton on the steps who was asking where the hydrogen peroxide was but Roman had no clue. 

He walked into the kitchen, only to be greeted by the strong scent of blood. 

Roman forced his eyes to stay brown as he glanced at Virgil, who was holding a white towel to his gashed knee. "What happened to you, Brendon Urie?" Roman asked as he walked past him. "What is it to you Princey?" Virgil blurts with a bit of pain in his voice.   
"Virgil I am just worried about your well being, just because we have this rivalry going doesn't mean I don't care about you" He turned to face his roommate with a look of sadness on his face. 

Virgil sighed. "Mind getting a dying man some water?" His tone was different now.   
"Oh no no... you're not dying, trust me" Roman replied. 

I'd sense it if you were.   
Roman thought as he grabbed a cup and filled it with water and handed it to Virgil. "Thank you" He accepted the cup and took a big gulp before placing it on the table beside him. 

Patton marched into the kitchen with some supplies to mend Virgil's cut. 

He took a seat across from his wounded buddy and gestured for him to remove the towel from his knee. 

Roman almost fainted at the strong smell of fresh, blood...

He licked his lips as Patton placed the towel on the table. With that, an idea came to Roman's pretty little head.

"Patton, do you want me to clean that filthy rag?" Roman asks as he leans against the counter. Patton responds with "Yes, please" without looking away from his work.  
Roman takes the towel to the sink, turn the water on and lets his fingers linger over the blood before raising finger to his mouth and turning his head. 

He almost gags at the taste. "What in the heavens?!" Roman gasps as he drops the towel and nearly throws up. "woah, what's up kiddo?" Patton asks worriedly as he glances over at the vampire. "Oh... Sorry, the more ware is really hot" Roman quickly lies as he spits out some of the blood he had licked off his finger. 

IT IS SO SALTY

WHY

IT'S UNBEARABLE!

Roman's head was consumed by questions. 

WHO'S BLOOD HAS THAT MUCH SALT

WHAT THE HELL IS VIRGIL?

WHAT'S HIS BLOOD TYPE?

Roman took a second to collect himself and took a sip of water from a random cup to get the taste out of his mouth. 

Disgusting. 

Roman shook his head as he slowly went back to what he said he was going to do, clean that hecken rag...

"How's it going, Roman? You should never just put your hand under the tap, you know?" Patton advises as he stands up again. "Hm, yes thank you. And here" Roman says as he hands the (cleaner than before) damp towel to Patton who finishes cleaning Virgil's knee. 

"I-I... I'll be back" Roman slowly walked up the stairs, he was scared he was going to be sick, that blood was something else, he needed to overpower it.   
So he did the only thing he could, he dug into his full moon blood supplies.

~ 

Patton cleaned the cuts and gashes, applied some hydrogen peroxide to make sure it wouldn't get infected, then wrapped it in a cloth-like band-aid, making sure it was tight on his knee. 

Virgil let out a long sigh, "Thank you, Patton, you're a life saver".  
"Anytime buddy. I hate seeing people in pain" Patton comments as Virgil looks down at the bandages. "If only it didn't hurt" His voice trailed off as Patton knew what he had to do. 

One of the many powers of a shapeshifter is that they're able to absorb people's pain, not all of it, but some of it. 

So that's what Patton did, he put his hand on Virgil's arm and when his roommate wasn't looking, he let the pain enter his body, causing the veins on his hands to turn black. For a second, Patton's knee began to ache, but his healing factor took care of that soon enough. 

Before Virgil could notice, he took his hand away and his veins returned to normal. 

~

 

Virgil doesn't usually let people touch him, but after that, he did surprisingly feel better. The pain in his knee had subsided and he wasn't that tired anymore.

~

Patton could feel it coming before it happened. His senses were heightened, his lower back started to ache, and his head was itchy. 

It was coming.

"Virgil... Kiddo? You'll be okay, right? Paps has got some things he's gotta do" Patton says in his normal cheery town as he takes a step towards the door. "Yeah, go do your thing" Virgil waves him off, then he quickly makes his way into his room.

Patton makes a b line for his full body mirror and looks at his reflection, he was normal. For now...

Then his back started to tense up, it was all gonna go down. 

He sucked in a gulp of air as he let out a muffled groan. He fell onto his bed and his eyes filled with tears as he felt it all happen. Soon enough the pain subsided and he felt drained, mentally and physically.   
Before he knew it he was sleep.

Then a knock echoed through his room, startling the sleeping boy. 

Patton jolted upright "Yes?" his voice was filled with worry. He knew what had happened and he needed to hide it. "Patton? Are you awake?" Logan's voice came through the door. 

Patton ran for his beanie and put it on then let his tail slip into his pants. 

"HEY" Patton put a smile on his face as he opened the door. "What can I do for you kiddo?" He asks Logan. "Hello Patton, sorry to wake you, I just knew that this would throw off your sleeping schedule, also dinner is ready" Logan informs him as he continues walking down the hall. 

Patton lightly closes the door and then removes his beanie, revealing his cat ears perched upon his head. and with that, he knew that the full moon was near.

 

 

word count: 2113

IT'S THE MOST WONDERFUL TIME OF THE WEEK  
IT'S FRIDAY THAT MEANS Y'ALL GET A NEW CHAPtER!

Hey guys!

Woah this chapter was fun to write. 

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and that everyone is excited to see the fiasco known as the full moon which is coming soon!


	5. =~•Four•~=

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee, power outages and Bohemian Rhapsody.

Virgil had Logan drive him to work that day since it was a challenge to ride Lucille with a hurt knee, and it was raining out. 

So at work he didn't do much walking or standing, so he either sat on the stool behind the counter or used the rolly chair to push off and roam around the shop. 

He was in the middle of drawing something on the back of a receipt when the bell chimed, announcing that someone had entered the store.   
Virgil quickly looked up to see who it was. He saw her before she noticed him. Leaving a very small and faint smile on Virgil's face as he let her roam around the store, not making himself stand out.   
He kinda wanted her to notice him, so she could tell him her opinions on bands, like before. But at the same time, Virgil wanted to just sit alone and draw.   
So he kept his head down and just continued his doodling. 

"Hey... Virgil right?" She says, a little unsure. He looked up, and it was her, the same girl as before. "Oh, hi. Yeah, Virgil, that's me" Virgil sits up a little bit straighter. "Sarah was it?" He asks nervously. 

That's what it said on that paper she gave me right?

Wait... I never texted her.Oh shit, is she mad? Does she think I'm a dick now?!

"Yeah, yep. That's my name, ha, Sarah" With that Virgil could tell she was just as nervous as he was, which kinda helped him a bit. 

"So, how've you been?" He asks her, trying to break the silence. "Good! Good... I've been good. How about you?" She perks up a bit and leans on the counter. "I've been good as well," Virgil says.

"Hey... So, um? Maybe, after your shift... If you want to, maybe. We could, I don't know, go grab some coffee?" She stutters a bit before finally asking the big question. 

 

Then suddenly, Virgil felt one of the walls that he's spent so long building up, ease a bit. He still had his walls up, no questioning that. But he was more at ease with her, compared to other strangers. 

"Yeah... That sounds nice. Maybe after my shift, and after this rain clears" Virgil rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah, good idea. Even if it's just sitting outside, there's a coffee shop not too far from here" Sarah suggests. 

I can't go in the rain either way

Virgil's mind was spinning as he said. "Actually. I can't get my leg wet, at all... So I'd rather just wait until it stops totally" Virgil says as he motions for her to come around and look at his bandage. 

"Crap what happened to you?" She asks with concern. 

With that, Virgil lets out a little huff. Good, she believes him. 

"I fell off my motorcycle" He informs her as she goes back around the counter. "Dang, that sucks... I've gotta blast, I'll see you later" She waves before exiting the store. 

The bell chimes and Virgil wonders if she'll return for coffee, or if she could see through his lies. He sighs and goes back to his sketch. 

Just another day I guess...

~

Virgil was locking up the cash register when the bell chimed. "Sorry I'm in the middle of closing, you'll have to come back another time," Virgil says without even thinking since those words have been burned into his memory. 

Then within a blink of an eye, the shop went black... 

A little yelp-ish scream came from the front of the shop. Virgil quickly turned and saw he was standing in the front of the shop. 

"Sarah? What the hell are you doing here?" He asks, probably in a little more intimating tone then he meant to. "Hey... Sorry, I just thought, if we can't go to the coffee shop, then why not bring the coffee to you?" She says, trying to catch her breath from the annual scar. 

"Then the power went out..." She says as fear fills her voice. Virgil looks behind her and sees that the place across the street from him is also in the dark and that the rain is coming down much harder now. "Maybe a storm is coming... The rain looks pretty intense" He tells her as she slowly makes her way towards him. "Yeah, no kidding," She says as she shakes her head a little to show how wet her hair is. "Oh crap," Virgil notices her soaked sweater. "Here take this" Virgil quickly takes off his sweater and hands it to her, they switch so she hands him the tray of four coffees she was holding. 

Sarah removes her sweater to reveal a Voltron t-shirt underneath, which is quickly covered by the familiar sight of his own sweater. "T-Thank you" She smiles down at it for a moment before Virgil asks her "Why so many coffees?"   
"Oh, well I wasn't sure what type you liked, so I got a variety. There's a pure black coffee, a double-double, a tea, and the smoothie is mine" She says innocently. "Not a coffee fan I assume?" He asks her. "Nope, it's too bitter" She informs him. 

The two ended up sitting on the floor beside each other, leaning against the main counter. They sat in almost complete darkness, aside from the emergency lights Virgil turned on. 

Sarah drank her strawberry smoothie while Virgil sipped his pitch black coffee, just the way he liked it. 

"So, tell me about yourself, Virge. If you don't mind me calling you that" She turns to face him. 

Virgil had trouble opening up to people. Even when he first moved in with Roman, Logan, and Patton he never opened up. Even now, his closest friends don't even know about his secret. He knew he wouldn't tell her, at least not now. 

"Well... I grew up on a beach, so I enjoy swimming. I live with 3 other guys" Virgil doesn't really know what else to say, even then, does he want to tell her. Wait, why is he telling these things to a girl he's only met twice?

 

"Cool! I grew up in Canada, so I know the cold. And I live alone" She sums it up. 

During the time in between questions, it was a little awkward, since they both just sat there and drank their drinks or looked around the room.

"What happened to your knee?" Sarah gestures to his bandage, breaking the silence. "Hey, it's my turn to ask something!" He says with a little joy in his voice. Which confused the little emo boy, why was he opening up to her...  
She's practically a stranger!

"If you could only listen to one song, for the rest of infinity, what song would it be?" Virgil asks as he gestures to all the music selection they have in the store. "VIRGIL YOU'RE KILLING ME!" Sarah exclaims as she throws her arms into the air. This makes Virgil lightly laugh, he tries to contain it, but he has to admit, she is kinda cute.

~Virgil's POV~

"That's such a hard question..."Her voice trails off as she sinks down into my sweater. I try to keep a straight face but instead, I give her a small smile.   
After a moment she rises out of the dark fabric of my sweater and sits up a little taller as she declares that "Bohemian Raphosdy, that song has it all. It's slow, talking about dark things. Then, BAM! It's all loud and you can just scream out the lyrics along with Freddy Mercury" Her expression changes as if she's remembering the times she's sang that song. 

I feel a little bad as I admit "Yeah... hah, I've never actually, listened to that song" I rub the back of my neck nervously as I sit there anxiously, waiting for her to respond.

~Back to Normal perspective~

It took a moment for his words to register into Sarah's head. Then when she realized she did, in fact, hear him correctly, her eyes grow wide in shock. "No hecken way! We need to listen to it, right now", before Virgil can disagree Sarah it up on her feet and heads towards the of records stack labelled 'Queen'. She searches for a moment or so before pulling out the record and turning to face him. "Let's do this" She declares. 

Sarah helps Virgil to his feet and he shows her how to use the battery powered record player his boss had stored in the back room. Then they set it up with his wireless speaker and let it play. 

Is this the real life?

The first words blasted out a little too loud over the speakers, Virgil ran to turn them down before the next verse. After when it was at a good volume, they laughed at his reaction.   
Only then did Virgil realize he shouldn't have run because his knee was lightly aching.   
By now we were already into the song. 

~Virgil's POV~

Too late, my time has come 

We stood in the middle of the store and swayed to the music, not to sure what to do at this moment. 

Do I ask to dance?

Do we keep swaying like this?

Should we sit? 

Questions were bouncing around in his head, making him more anxious than normal.

I don't want to die 

It was then when I heard the light singing of Sarah's voice along with Freddy Mercury's.

I see a little silhouetto of a man 

That was when I felt something brush against my hand. I look up and catch her eye. She gives me a daring look as she grabs my hand and we move with the music. 

I rarely ever dance. 

Actually, I never dance... 

So it surprised me when we started moving together, I wouldn't' call it dancing, but it was something. I also don't know if I was just stuck in the moment or if it was the song taking me away, but I wasn't worried about what she thought about me.

She grips my hand tightly one last time before she lets go and just when the song picks up she begins to do air guitar. 

I stood there in for a moment, just caught in the moment with no clue what to do.

I didn't know sing so I had no clue what to sing, and I didn't want to make a fool out of myself doing air guitar. 

So I just went with the beat, I swayed, I rocked and I watched.   
Watched as Sarah danced and sang like there was no care in the world. 

One side of me wanted to join her, carefree and happy.   
But my other side wanted me to curl up in a ball and listen to my own music in my big ass headphones while sitting in the dark in the comfort of my own room. 

Even tho this song actually wasn't that bad. It was pretty good. 

I figured at that moment that if I stood there, like an idiot, doing nothing. Then she'd probably judge me more then she would if I joined in and danced with her. 

So that's what I did. I tried dancing, but that just drove my pride deeper into its grave, so I tested out the air guitar. He and I got along pretty well actually, so I kept at it. Good thing this song had a good amount of guitar in it.   
We rocked out right until the end, smiling and playing air guitar. 

I was glad I didn't have my sweater on since by the end I was sweating. 

Wow, air guitar takes a lot out of you. 

"that was all the exercise I've done this year at once" I pant as Sarah laughs. "Damn Virge, you know how to rock out" She smirks as she catches her breath. She takes my sweater off and hands it back to me. "Thanks for this," Sarah says as she gestures around the room. "For the power outage?" I ask with a confused tone. "No! For tonight... I'm usually alone most nights, it was good to do something with someone else" She looks down at her feet nervously.

"Mind if we sit? My knee can't take much more standing" I inform her as she nods. 

We sit back down, like before. But now I was drinking the double-double and she was drinking the tea. 

Then all of a sudden, the power blinks back on. "yay!" Sarah jumps to her feet. I slowly rise up. "Good, finally" I sigh but it was cut off by a rapid fire of text tones. "What th- Oh shit... My roommates have been texting me all night" I giggle at that. "Are they worried?" Sarah asks with concern. "Relax, it's no big deal. I only have 72 messages from my roommates" I inform her. "woah... Call them, tell them you're okay" She suggests as I shrug. "Sure, why not" I call the home phone. 

The first ring barely finishes before I hear a loud.   
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Logan yells so loud I have to move it away from my ear. "Woah, calm down," I tell him. "ME? NO! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME BY 5-" Logan was cut off. "Virgil? Is everything okay?" I could tell Patton was trying to stay calm. "Hey guys, I'm fine. The power went out at work and I was spending time when a friend" I lean away and wink at Sarah, she smirks back at me. "When are you returning?" Roman cut in. "Is it still raining out?" I ask no one in particular. "Yeah... yep, It's stopped raining" Patton confirms as I nod. "Okay... Probably soon" I shrug. "Okay well, come home safely" I could hear Logan calm down a bit. "Okay, I'll see you guys soon" I hang up and tosses the phone back into the pocket of my jeans. 

 

"Need a ride back?" Sarah asks as she hands him his sweater from where he left it on the counter. "yes, please. Here I'm just gonna lock up" I tell her as I slowly do the lock up. Then meet her by the main door and lock it on my way out. I look outside a minute before stepping outside. 

The scent of fresh rain air filled my nose. 

I love that smell

as we walk to her car I avoid puddles at all costs and walk on the driest of areas. Soon enough a beep beep of a car causes me to look up and see a cute little blue jeep sitting on the road in front of us. "Virgil, this is Roscoe, she's my baby" Sarah smiles and pats the hood of the jeep. "Cute," I say as she hops into the driver's seat and I slide into the passenger seat beside her.

The drive home was filled with questions of what their plans were for the weekend and what it was like living with three other guys. I was able to confirm to Sarah that all the stereotypes about guys living in a messy apartment is only not real. Since our apartment was actually quite tidy and neat (Thanks to Logan and Patton)

Sarah soon pulled up into our driveway and I pointed to Lucille who was just chilling in her usual spot. "Wanna see my baby?" I ask her as she nods her head. 

We exit her car and I lead her towards the motorcycle. "This is Lucille, she's my girl," I tell her as I lean up against it. "Woah, this is cool as hell" Sarah's eyes sparkle as she brushes her hand over the soft leather seats. "She's a real beauty-" Sarah was cut off by the sound of a door swinging open. 

"VIRGIL!" A cheery voice exclaimed as I turned just in time to see Patton jump on me. He gave me a rib-crushing hug. I didn't know how to react, it was so sudden. So I just gave him a little hug before letting him go, giving my lungs air again.   
"I'm so happy you're okay" He smiles at me as he turns to Sarah who was giggling the entire time. 

"Hi! I'm Patton, Virgil's roommate" He introduces himself as they shake hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Patton, I'm Sarah" She smiles have they realize hands. 

I look over Patton's shoulder and I get a glimpse of my other roommates walking towards us. 

 

"Greetings, you must be the friend Virgil was spending time with," Logan says as he steps up. "I didn't think he had any other friends" Roman smirks as I shoot him a death glare. "Hello. I'm Sarah" She shakes both their hands before stepping beside me and saying "yeah Virgil and I had a good time together" She winks at me before sighing and declaring that "I better be heading out, it's pretty late. Have a good night guys" Before turning away from me she gives me a quick kiss on the cheek before waving an heading back to Roscoe and driving out.   
I sheepishly wave as she drives off, she waves back. THen when she's fully out of sight Patton hugs me again. 

"TELL ME EVERYTHING" He demands. It was then when I noticed that Patton was wearing something different than his normal apparel. He had a grey beanie on that matched his cardigan, which was tied around his waist. Which was new...

I was finally snapped out of the trance and I could feel my cheeks heating up by the second. 

We went inside and I explained the story to them, how I met Sarah and how we got stuck together in the dark with coffee. Leaving out a couple details about our air guitar solo.

"I'm gonna head to bed, alright?" I asked as I stood up from the kitchen table. "Okay well, goodnight kiddo" Patton smiled. "Sleep well" Logan nodded and Roman winked "Don't let the bed bugs bite" he smirked at me. I gave them a small wave before heading to bed. 

 

Word Count: 2985

Wow, this was a long chapter filled with complete filler. 

Hope you guys enjoyed! 

Let me know how you like Sarah. (Please no ship hate, you'll see where I take this don't worry)


	6. =~•Five•~=

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FULL MOON!

~One Week Later~

Roman laid in his bed, staring up at the empty ceiling as he was trying to face the fact that the full moon was already upon him.   
It happened too quickly!

He was not going to work today, he already called in sick, and tomorrow is Saturday so he could just relax anyways.

Roman ran his hand through his hair. He really didn't want to leave the safety of his house, or even just his room. But he needed to restock his blood supplies.

After tasting Virgil's blood he had to overpower it, which took a lot. So now the pour vampire is left with one lonely bag in his stash. He sighed as he stood up.

Immediately he could tell everything was different. The full moon always did this, heightened his senses and his strength, made his instincts better but also his crave for blood became stronger. Which would lead to him lashing out more. So he needed to stay calm and collected.  
So basically he had to stay away from Virgil.

It was 6:30, the sun would still be rising, so Roman decided to go out now before he'd be stuck in broad daylight. Yes yes he wouldn't die in the sunlight, but it really did drain his energy level, and it always caused him to crave more blood, which is something he already has a limited amount of. So Roman planned to stay in the covered areas and grabbed sunglasses and a baseball cap before leaving his room.

Roman was quick and quiet while making his way down to the kitchen.   
Vampires naturally have enhanced speed and stealth, so it came in handy when he'd stay awake at ungodly hours and didn't desire to wake his fellow roommates.

He took a step into the kitchen and darted to the fridge to see what he could find.   
As the vampire scanned the fridge, the sight of the mortal food made his stomach turn.

For some reason the full moon made it impossible for vampires to eat human food, even when they did consume it, the taste would be offputting and disgusting. So Roman didn't even try, he simply grabbed a bottle of water and sat on the counter while he checked his phone. Scrolling through various social media platforms before finally deciding that he would need to leave soon before the other awake.

Roman got to the front door, put his red converses on, his aviators and his baseball cap (Which is white, with red trim and a crown logo on it)

He jumped in his car and made his way back downtown to the sketchy alleyway from before.

Entering the bar was different, it seemed a little tenser. Everyone was on edge, the full moon caused people to become paranoid and quiet.

Roman didn't bother staying longer then he needed. He grabbed two bags, put them in his satchel and left.

~

Patton woke up in a puddle of his own sweat.

His back was killing and his whole body was itchy. This was normal for the day of the full moon.   
His body was preparing to shift,

So Patton did was he always does to prepare for the full moons.  
He went and took burning hot shower, which subsided the itchiness and soothed his aching bones.

Something else his body craved, was food.

Technically being part animal, caused his appetite to double. So after getting dressed, he slid his beanie overtop of his kitty and wrapping his cardigan around his waist to hide his cat tail, he quickly made his way into the kitchen.

He could smell that Roman had been here, but the stove wasn't warm and he couldn't pick up and cents of food, so he must've left without eating.

Roman knows how important breakfast is...

Patton shakes his head, disappointed in Roman. But anyways, he started on his breakfast.

Eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, and hashbrowns. Patton began cooking.

He was humming the song 'Push It' by Salt-N-Pepa as he finished frying the bacon. As he put the sausages on to fry he went to grab a pan for the eggs when Logan walked into the kitchen. Book in one hand, bag for the day in the other.

"Good Morning Patton. Was your sleep satisfactory last night?" Logan asks as he put his stuff down on the table. "Yeah it was good, how about you Lo?" Patton lied about the sleep being good part, but Logan didn't need to worry about that. He had enough to worry about with his students and marking all their work.

"Good I am glad" Logan nodded as he leaned against the island and watched as Patton flipped the sausages.

~

Logan watched Patton make breakfast, he wanted to help, but from his previous experience in the kitchen, he knows that it takes him too long because people claim he's too much of a 'perfectionist' and everything has to be 'just right' in his eyes.   
But Patton has admitted countless times that he enjoys cooking for his friends.

As Logan observed Patton he noticed his change in clothing. It was not cold outside so why does he have a hat on? And his cardigan is no longer on his shoulders, but instead around his waist.

Hmm... Interesting

"Hey Logan, I'm gonna go check on Virgil. Mind watching the eggs? please? Thanks!" Patton was out of the kitchen before Logan could even respond.

Logan walked around the counter and stood beside the stove and watched the sunny side up eggs cook. He took a moment before using his telekinesis to put the toast int he toaster and the hashbrowns in the convection oven.

Wow, Patton made a lot of food for a weekday breakfast.

Right on time, Patton marched into the kitchen with Virgil close behind him.

Something seemed off about Virgil, he was more on edge then he normally is. 

"Salutations Virgil. Patton breakfast is ready" Logan gestured to the already set table and the food that was ready to be served.   
"PERFECT!" Patton exclaimed as he darted to the stove, grabbed a pan and a spatula and began putting food on plats.

Logan took his seat beside his book, which he slid into his work bag to keep it safe from any grease that may happen to plash on my beautiful book.

~

The day was pretty uneventful for the four boys.

Logan gave his students work to do and he tried to take his mind off of the full moon by grading papers.

Virgil worked, as usual, he kinda of excited to see Sarah, but had no luck. Also, he was keeping an eye on the clock, because when the moon rises he needs to be home and in his room.   
(If he looks at the full moon or touche water during the full moon, he'll shift and not be able to shift back until the moon sets)

Roman stayed home and watched TV in his room in the dark.

Patton went to work but wasn't fully focused since his entire body was telling him he had better things to do.

But when the sunset and the moon came out, that's when the fun started.

~

Virgil was anxious the entire day.   
Always on edge, continuously looking at the clock.

He had to get home before 6:30 since that's when the full moon would rise.

When closing time came he was five minutes early and had his bag packed, his sunglasses on and his keys to Lucille already death gripped in his hands.

He knee has healed enough for him to walk and ride Lucille.   
Virgil kept his head low and his sunglasses high as he made his way to his motorcycle. Soon hoping on, starting the motor and heading home.

At every stop light and traffic jam, the merman would look at the time on Lucille's dashboard.

Dammit, I need to hurry.

He sighed 6:05. He's cutting it close. But he quickly turned onto their street and hit the gas. Zipping into the driveway. He was filled with adrenaline as he jumped off his bike, almost forgetting the keys in the ignition before running inside the house, basically tripping on the front steps. Then stumbling inside the house.

It was oddly quiet in the house, aside from Virgil's heavy breathing. He kicked off his shoes and walked into the kitchen.

"Hello?" Virgil asked, seeing if anyone was there. With no answer, he walked up to the fridge, got out some of the leftover pasta from a night before and a fork before heading towards his room.

As he walked through the main bedroom hallway and noticed that all the doors were closed. Everyone must be wanting some alone time.

Virgil didn't worry as he walked into his room. His curtains were already closed from the night before, so he was safe from the moon's light. He sat at his desk, placed the container of pasta on his desk and changed into his pyjamas.

Soon later he was curled up in his desk chair watching (INSERT SHOW HERE)

 

~

Roman sat in his room.

He was curled up in a ball in the corner of his room furthest away from his bed. 

He was determined not to chug all the blood at once. But the moon was almost at it's highest point... 

When it reached the middle of the sky he would have to drink some of it. Since that's when the hunger is at its strongest. 

His breathing became quick and fast as even the idea of humans made him want to rip his own door down and feast upon the first piece of meat he saw. 

NO!

Roman actually slapped himself. His breathing slowed once again.

~

Patton had shifted into cat form as soon as he entered his room. So he the full moon wouldn't force him to. It was so much easier when he did it willingly because the moon's force was an unforgiving evilness. 

Since he couldn't leave his room (Because he has roommates now, and he is a cat, that ca(t)n't open doors) so he curled up in his bed and watched This Is Us on his laptop, since he had already preloaded an episode for this specific reason. 

~

Logan sat cross-legged in the middle of his room reading the journal he got so many years ago, that he's read so many times it must be over 100. 

He was concentrated on a couple different spells as his page was illuminated by a faint blue light. 

It was time.

Logan slowly puts down the journal and looked at his hands. He saw his magic aura already surrounding his hands. 

The full moon affected Logan in a different way, he didn't turn into a crazy creature or anything.   
But his powers were given a mind of their own. He had to keep a heavy concentration on keeping them at bay, and if he were to lose it or get overwhelmed by feelings (which has never happened), then his powers would probably go insane. 

Logan glanced over at his full body mirror and his eyes were glowing blue and that same blue colour aura was emitting from his entire body now. 

He took a deep breath and made his body relax. Logan closed his eyes and breathed...   
Listening to every little sound, the humming of the ceiling fan, the light sounds of the nearby road, but all of a sudden he heard a low groaning sound from behind one of the walls, which he shared with Roman. 

The concentration was lost as the sound came again, it was an agonizing moan. 

Logan didn't even think before "Roman? Are you okay?" He asked, loud enough so his roommate should hear.  
But those words were just enough to enough power to leak out. 

Before Logan could stop a spell from being cast his floor felt like jello.   
His legs started to slip and slide as he slowly started to sink. 

Shit...

My legs were already sinking into the floor as I gripped to the rug I had been sitting on. But it was no use, the spell I had been studying was the one I had cast. 

The spell was called Breaking Matter, with that, I would be able to phase through a specific object of my choosing. But with my heightened powers, I wasn't able to choose what object it was, so I was the object. 

Before I could even think about a counterspell it was too late and I fell. 

With a yelp, I phased through the floor, and in a blink, I hit solid surface. I felt a wave of power roll off me. 

"Holly, crap" I gasped as I hit floor and pain ripples through my body. 

Not even a minute later I jolted up and looked at my surroundings. 

It appears that I had fallen through my floor, which landed me in the middle of my kitchen. 

I made a mental note to remember this spell then remember that I need to be fast before any of my roommates were to see me since it was only 10 pm.

I stood up tall, fixed my tie out of habit, then realized that I was not wearing a tie since I was in my sleeping attire.

I shook it off and quickly shuffled my way back to my room. 

~

Patton had finished an episode of This Is Us and turned and looked through his open window to see the full moon, bright and shining like always. 

All of a sudden, Patton's tail shoot up as a loud BANG! roared through the house, which was followed by a weird wave of emotion, it caused him to feel very odd and out of place. So his little cat form shook off the fluffy blanket he was under, jumped down from the bed and walked across his room towards the main door. 

It shocked him to see that the door was slightly ajar. 

The cat looked around, seeing that Logan's door was just closing now and that nine of his other roommates were out, he nudged the door open fully, then quickly ran through the hall and down the stairs into the kitchen.

What was that sound?

~

Virgil really needed to use the washroom, which he should've considered before drinking a whole can of apple juice within five minutes. 

He let out a sigh of frustration. The merman didn't want to risk anything, come in contact with water, or seeing the full moon. BUT HE NEEDS TO DO THIS!

After arguing with himself for a couple minutes Virgil stands up, out of his desk chair and marches over to the door. He takes a deep breath, looks to the floor and opens the door. 

Something runs out of the corner of his eye, causing him to look in its direction

Is that a cat?

Without thinking, Virgil looked up into Patton room where the cat must've come from. But instead of his sunny roommate, he was greeted by his greatest enemy. 

The full moon. 

It hung right in the middle of Patton's open window above his bed, which was across the room from the door. 

Virgil didn't have time to swear or think, he slammed his door shut. But before he could lock it, he had already fallen. 

Virgil laid on his back, staring up at his ceiling, shirtless, with a long fishtail instead of legs.   
The black and purple of his tail shinned in the light of his desk lamp. 

He sat up, adjusting his position so he was comfortable before raising his hand and freezing the doorknob. 

Then he looked up at his desk and saw that he still had some pasta left. He smirked then inched closer. Virgil sat up and reached for the container. He grabbed it and slowly brought it down to his level, sadly realizing that it was not cold. 

Virgil has powers for a reason. His hand hovered over the cold food as he let his heating/fire powers loose and after a moment steam started to emerge from the now hot pasta. The sweet smell of sauce filled his brain as he smiled to himself. 

Not the worst full moon ever. 

~

Roman was sitting in silence, his hands in his hair as he sat in the corner of his dark room. 

But everything shattered as a loud bang came from downstairs.   
The hair on his arms stood up tall as a mysterious wave rolled over him. He shook it off and sat up taller. Then a couple of minutes later, another bang caused him to jump to his feet. 

Then something filled his mouth. 

blood...

where was it coming from?

Roman quickly ran to the nearest mirror, and before you ask, YES HE CAN SEE HIMSELF. That whole thing about vampire having no reflection is a big myth.

He saw blood pooling up over his lip. Roman didn't even realize he had been bitting his lip, and with that bang, his fangs grew too strong. 

"Shit..." The vampire mumbles as he drops to the ground beside his bed and grabs the first bag. Before even thinking twice, Roman chugged, and chugged, and chugged.

As the bag emptied Roman could feel himself take control again of his powers. 

~

The rest of the night was kinda a blur for these supernatural boys. 

Logan stayed in his room, he meditated for a long time, then eventually fell asleep.

By the time the sun rose, Roman had finished all of his savings and was curled up in a blanket on the floor. 

Patton had gone downstairs to check out what that bang was but never found the source of the loud noise. So he retreated back into his room and fell asleep as well. 

Virgil watched Netflix off his phone on the floor in merman form until his phone's battery died. Then he just played around with his powers. moving water around, freezing it, even making small flames and watching the fire dance off his finger. 

~

The next morning, after the moon set and the sun, was blazing, the boy's all went downstairs and were like zombies. Even Patto was tired.

"Good... Good Morning" Patton yawned as he walked into the kitchen.   
Virgil was already at the counter, finishing his first cup of coffee, while Logan went in and out of sleep as he tried to read a book.   
"Wait... Where is, Roman?" The shapeshifter asks as he starts to prepare himself a cup of tea. "Princey says he needs his 'Beauty Sleep' or whatever" Virgil groans as he pours himself another cup of coffee. 

"I think everyone is for themselves today for breakfast, sorry but your pops is totally out of it today" Patton tod his kiddos as he tried to fight back another yawn. "Hm? What? What are we out of?" Logan asks as his head bolts up at the sudden sound. "Morning Lo!" Patton gives a tired yet bright smile at his sleepy roommate. "Good morning Patton" Logan nods before pouring himself his own cup of coffee. 

"Should I wake up Roman? He's gotta leave for work soon" Patton asks as Virgil's eyes grow wide. "Oh, could I try waking him?" The merman asks the shapeshifter. "No, Virgil the last time you tried to wake Roman up, the pour kiddo woke up drenched in freezing water. How did you even carry that much water?" Patton asks with a confused tone.   
Virgil smirks and says "I have my ways" 

With that, Roman shuffled into the kitchen, his eyes red with bags under them. "What happened to you," Virgil asks as Roman glares at him "Oh shut it Twenty One Pilots" Roman spat as he leaned against the cupboard. "Hey, if you're gonna insult me, at least use things from my top five bands" Virgil inform the tired vampire as he asks "Did anyone else hear that loud bang last night?". 

Logan tries not to react to the question by chugging the rest of his coffee. "Woah, calm down there Lo, you're gonna chock" Patton informs him as he pours a cup of scalding tea. 

 

Word count: 3364

FULL MOON!  
Finally!

I hope y'all enjoyed!

What did you think of their first full moon together?

Anyways be excited about the next chapter.

Until next time. 

So Long and Goodnight.


	7. =~•Six•~=

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton finds something in Roman's room...  
> What is it?  
> Nobodies knows...  
> Well actually, I know, and you'll know. If you read this chapter (;

It was around 1 in the afternoon when Patton woke up from his nap. 

The full moon that he had experienced the night before had really drained him of all his energy. Now he felt a little better after getting some well-deserved rest. 

All the other roommates were now gone, everyone had to work except for Patton. From previous experiences he knew how tired the full moon makes him, so he took the day off. 

 

Patton wondered aimlessly around the house before deciding to do some cleaning. Most people despised the chore, but Patton found it calming and a good way to keep him busy. So the dad decided to start with his own room, which was already pretty tidy to begin with, so he just did the couple things that hadn't already been done. He did his bed (Which was still unmade from the full moon) and vacuumed his carpet, to get rid of all the cat hair that had accumulated. 

Once his own room was done, he moved on to the many other rooms of the house. Patton knew that his friends didn't exactly like the idea of him just going through their stuff while cleaning, so he simply vacuumed the carpets and cleaned the floors. He also took out the garbage.   
Once he was in Roman's room, he noticed an odd odour coming from his garbage can. As he slowly approached the black container he noticed that it was filled with empty bags. Patton slowly moved his hand and raised a bag out of the trash. There were still some remnants of what was once inside the bag. Patton didn't believe what his eyes were showing him. 

"What in the name of everything holy..." Patton mumbles as he drops the bag and starts backing up, taking small steps away from the trash. 

~

WHY DOES ROMAN HAVE EMPTY BLOOD BAGS? 

After a moment of sitting on Roman's bed, I decided to leave the room and make it look like I was never there. But I didn't make it far, because I just ended up sitting against the wall beside Roman's door as questions were rapid firing around my brain. 

WHY?  
HOW?  
WHAT?

Maybe it was fake? A prop for a show!   
Then why did it smell so bad? And he had at least 4 empty bags in that can!

Is Roman a serial killer?   
No...  
no?

Maybe... 

No, Patton, that's crazy. Those don't even exist.

But then again, most people think shapeshifters are not real, yet here I am.

I took my glasses off, setting them down on the floor beside me and rubbed my eyes.   
I think I need another nap...

~

Roman left the house that morning and went right to the blood bar, he didn't even grab a bag, he just filled his to go coffee bottle cup thingy which was totally sealed and no one could see through it unless they took the cap off. So he could drink his blood in peace. 

Sadly, even tho he was tired and just wanted to sleep, he had to go to work. But alas, a Prince's life can't always be perfect. On the bright side, they were just going over their lines today so it was going to be pretty chill, which made the situation seem more bearable. 

~

Logan was on edge the entire day, scared his powers would just, GO OFF. So he had to try his best to stay calm, and he tried to make as little human interaction as possible. 

Also, he was lacking sleep so that didn't help his case. But since he's just been giving papers for the past couple classes he needed to actually teach his students something, so he tried to teach a lesson. Which was very hard because of the yawning and the lack of expression in his voice, which was bad enough to start with. Now it simply sounded like he didn't want to be here, which he didn't, but the students shouldn't know that. 

~

Vigil was pretty tired from the full moon, his back was aching from sleeping on the ground and he never charged his phone so it was still dead, and he didn't have his charger with him so he was stuck phoneless for now, which sucked. 

He spent most of his day organizing records and building a new shelving unit that his boss bought but was too cheap to pay $20 extra to get someone else to construct it, so Virgil was stuck sitting on the floor, surrounded by pieces of a puzzle with no way to know where to start.

The emo merman ended up searching up a video on how to do this since it came with no instructions? He ended up putting it together after an hour, then stocked it with records, CDs and the rest of the merchandise and memorabilia that had been filling up the back room. 

~

Patton made dinner as he kept an eye out on the driveway, waiting for Roman to return home.

He was right in the middle of checking the chicken when he heard the Vampire's car pull up. SO he slid them back into the oven and quickly jogged to the window. From there he watched Roman exit his car and walk into the sunlight like any normal person would do. 

So Patton went back to cooking the dinner as Roman entered the room. 

Everyone else got home around the same time, and they were all greeted by Patton and had the delightful surprise that Patton had prepared a full dinner for everyone. 

Patton had made breaded chicken with mashed potatoes and salade.

Patton was worried about Roman, so he did some research and decided to make a special chicken dish for dinner that used a lot of garlic.

"Patton, this is magnificent" Roman gawks at all the food as he takes his normal seat. "Yes, you really did cook a lot of food" Logan adjusts his glasses. 

"Aw guys, this was no big deal. I needed something to so to keep me busy" Patton lightly blushes as he scoops some mashed potatoes for himself, and some chicken as well. 

As everyone started eating Logan coughed a little then adjusted his ie. " hm... Patton, there sure is a decent amount of garlic in this dish" Logan notices. "Oh well, that's what the recipe called for. How does everyone like it? Roman? opinions thoughts?" Patton leaned closer as Roman smiled. "hm... Very good Patton" He informs The Shapeshifter as he pops a piece of garlic back like it was nothing. 

Patton's eyes grow slightly wider as he waits for some type of reaction from Roman, would he die right on the spot? Or go up in flames? Or turn to ash like they did in Infinity War? 

Still too soon... 

 

(Author's note: I love Infinity War with all my heart, nobody can change that)

 

Patton thought as he ate a forkful of food for himself. 

He waited until dinner was over, then he declared it. 

 

Roman, is not a vampire...

 

 

Word count: 1179

A little bit of a shorter chapter, hope you still enjoyed!

Will Patton discover the real truth behind Roman?   
What will our dad discover next?

 

Find out in the next chapter!

Until then.

So Long and Goodnight my dudes (;


	8. =~•Seven•~=

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys decide to go to the mall.

It was a rainy Sunday when the idea came into Roman's head. 

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Roman shouted.   
He quickly stood up from his desk as he ran to his door and shouted "I HAVE AN IDEA"

"What? You want to go to Ikea?" Patton asks from his room.

"Keep it down out there Princey!" Virgil yelled from the bathroom, where he soaked in a bubble bath with his tail hanging over the edge. 

Roman burst into Patton's room, the dad quickly turned from the laptop where he was looking at cat pictures when Roman announced the idea. "Let's go shopping," He said excitedly as Patton's eyes grew wide. "Roman, that is a great idea" He spun around in his chair and jumped to his feet. 

"Logan? What do you think?!" Patton called to the Sorcerer who they could see was reading on his bed. "Yes, Patton? What is the idea your pose, Roman?" Logan asks as he puts a bookmark in to hold his page before standing up and joining the boys in Patton's room.

"All of us should go shopping together" Roman smiles as Logan takes a second to think the idea over. "Yes I can see the positive side to wanting to go as a group, it will be a nice bonding experience since really, all we do is eat our meals and watch Tv together. After that we all go our separate ways" Logan shrugs. "I am, as one would say 'down' for this" Logan says as he looks down at a word card he was holding in his other hand. "Virgil? Kiddo what about you? wanna come shopping with your old pops?" Patton was twisting the doorknob to open the bathroom door when Virgil shot power at it, he didn't have enough time to know which one of his powers he used since he was so short notice. "Ow that's hot" Patton winded as he blew on his hand. 

Ah, so that was my heat powers...

Virgil shrugged as he sat up a little more in the bathtub. At least he knew that he didn't have to always freeze the doorknob to keep people out. "What is it?" The merman asked.   
"Wanna come shopping with us when you're finished in there?" Patton asks as he puts his head closer to the door when Virgil responded with "Yeah... Sure? I guess so..." His voice trailed off. "Okay so then it's set! Everyone be ready in 30 minutes" Roman declared as they all retreated back into their separate rooms to get ready. 

Virgil let out a sigh as he sank down into the bubbles for one more moment before pulling the plug and letting the water escape from the tub. He dried off, then went and got ready himself. 

After about half an hour everyone was ready and in Patton's car, on their way to the mall. "While we are at this mall, it will also be a good idea if we go and purchase our groceries at the same time" Logan suggests as he looks through the fliers for deals and coupons from his spot in the passenger seat. "Oh yeah! Good idea Lo, we can save those till the end okay?" Patton asks, keeping his eyes on the road as he drives. Logan nods in response. 

Virgil sat in the back with Roman, and since it was raining outside, the merman had to keep a good distance away from the window (Even tho it was closed) and away from Roman (Because if he dares touches the Prince then he's gonna blow a gasket). So he sat there silently, with his earbuds in and trying to create a plan on how to get from the car to the mall without turning into a hecken fish in the middle of the parking lot.

As they pulled up to the big mall Patton grew excited, he hadn't been to a big mall like this in months. Plus he knew exactly where the pet store was and he was planning on heading straight there. 

Virgil's anxiety grew stronger as they entered the parking lot than before he could think of anything else he burst out and said: "It looks pretty full so why don't you drop us off at the main entrance and we'll meet you when you found a place to park". Patton glances back at the anxious merman and nods "Yeah sure thing kiddo!" Patton pulls up to the main entrance and unlocks the doors. 

Virgil looked up from his seat inside the car and saw that he needed to bolt inside, there was a little bit of coverage and it wasn't raining that hard. So when Patton gave them the go-ahead Virgil opened the door and leaped from his seat. He landed on the pavement with the thud, then jumped under the cover and opened the door and walked in. 

"Oh my... I've never seen Keith Kogane over there run that fast since the time I told him My Chemical Romance was breaking up" Roman muttered as Patton gasped and Virgil instantly stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned his head to face the car which Roman and Logan where exiting and gave Roman a death glare. "What? It's true!" He tries to hold in a light laugh as Patton shakes his head and drives off to go find a parking spot. Virgil lets out an angry sigh as he leaves them in the entrance and heads into the mall. 

Logan walks up beside Roman and tells him "You've angered the beast. Roman, you should apologize, you know how much he loved that band" he glances at Roman. "Oh whatever, eh never apologize to me when he offends my interests! So why should I apologize to him?" Roman asks as he heads towards the mall, Logan quick on his heels.

~

Virgil speed walked through the mall. 

You know I should've expected this from Roman... And You know I was actually kinda excited to spend some time with these guys outside of our house. 

He sighed as he got onto the escalator and descended down to the first floor. 

About halfway down Virgil lifted his headphones onto his ears and clicked play on his phone. He let the music take him away as he went into autopilot mode and made his way down to Hot Topic. 

He entered the song and immediately started browsing through the fully stocked isle. 

Super Heroes, music bands, Disney, Harry Potter, Riverdale, Stranger Things, Anime. SO many fandoms that Virgil was either apart of or knew lots about. 

As the happy yeemo browsed through the new Stranger Things merch he decided to remove his headphones, usually, the music here was similar to his own musical taste. With that, it took him a moment to recognize the song being Young and Menace from the newest Fall Out Boy album Mania. He nodded in approval before looking back down at the shirt he was holding, which was one that has Steve Harrington on it, one of her secret favourite characters from Stranger Things. 

"I wouldn't have picked you as a Mom lover" A familiar voice comments from behind him. 

(In the Stranger Things fandom some of us call Steve a Mom, so that's what that comment is referencing to)

Virgil turned around and saw none other than Sarah, smirking at the shirt he was holding."What can I say? It's Steve Harrington" He shrugs with a small smile as he places it back on the rack. When he turns back to Sarah he notices that she is wearing the same lanyard that workers wear, she also had one of those little earpieces inside her left ear. "Wait... Do you work here?" Virgil asks, tilting his head. "Why yes, I do" Sarah gestures to her lanyard and nods. "Nice" Virge smirks. "Anything good you'd recommend," He asks her as she takes a moment to think about her answer before responding with "Well we've got the new Pray For The Wicked tour t-shirts from Panic At The Disco".   
"Say no more!" Virgil gestures deeper into the store as Sarah smiles (*Wink*) and he follows her to the back where all the band tees are. 

Sarah showed him all the new designs they received following the album's release. "This one has the album art on it, this is just the panic at the disco logo that low key looks like the Illuminati symbol, here their log but with a galaxy background" She holds p the shirt."I see where you're coming from with the logo Virgil traces the triangle with his finger. "Right? I thought I was the only one" She replies.

After Sarah shows him the new Mania shirts for Fall Out Boy's new album which were a nice purple, matching the album's cover art.

"OH! By the way, we also got a new shipment of My Chemical Romance shirts" Sarah smirks as Virgil's eyes light up, she points to the display with t-shirts with the Black Parade logo and the other display with the Danger Days logo. "Ohhh nice" Virgil finds the shirts and debates whether he wants a shirt or something else. 

In the end, he picked something more subtle than a shirt, he got a band bracelet, one of the classic rubber bands with the MCR logo on it.   
Sarah checked him out at the cash. "So, I'll see you later?" She asks as Virgil nods. "Yep, I'm still at the records store if you ever want to drop by," He tells her. "Yeah for sure. Stay frosty royal milk tea" Virgil says as he turns to leave. (Fall Out Boy reference) He hears Sarah giggle at his joke before saying. "So Long And Good Night" She makes a My Chemical Romance joke before Virgil heads out, back into the main mall area.

~

The trio of roommates walked around the mall until Logan stopped and stated "I am going to go to Coles, there are some books I would like to purchase" He nods towards the store they're passing. "I'll come in with you Lo!" Patton smiles as he takes a step towards Logan. "I shall meet up with you two later, I'm going to go get some new bath bombs!" Roman says happily as they wave goodbye and split up. 

Patton looked round the couple of tables with trinkets displayed on them, while Logan darted towards the none fiction section. He started examining the different books he had planned to purchase until one book in particular caught his eye. 

The Fault In Our Stars

Hm, seems interesting. 

"What you got there Kiddo?" Patton asks as he approaches Logan. "This book seems to be about stars if I'm correct" Logan was about to read the blurb on the back when Patton snatches it from his grasp "Why don't you do a blind read?!" Patton asks as he looks over the book before Logan tilts his head like a confused kitten. "What do you mean by 'blind read'? Logan asks very confusedly. "Here, I'll buy it for you. Then just read it without knowing the storyline, you'll go in blind!" Patton says cheerfully as he turns and heads towards the cashier. "Alright then..." Logan says after a moment before following Patton to the cash. 

As Logan approached the cash he realized that Patton was nowhere to be seen.   
"Patton-" Logan turned and saw Patton examing another book. But on the other side of the book shelve a couple who were in the middle of an intense make-out session lean against the bookshelf and Logan watched it tip under pressure and tilt towards Patton. 

The pour cat lover was oblivious to what was happening around him as the shelf started to fall. "PATTON!" Logan shouted as he dropped the book and ran towards his roommate. He didn't even think about his next actions as he used his powers to hold the shelf for a moment longer and grab Patton and push him out of the way. 

They both fell to the floor as the shelf came crashing down beside them. "A-Are you o-okay?" Logan huffs as he sits up and examines a shocked Patton who was breathing heavily from his spot on the floor. "L-Logan... You, you saved me!", before Logan can react, he's caught inside a tight hug. "Thank you," He says into Logan's ear. 

Patton's shaken up from the recent events so he just stays in Logan's arms, he's lightly shaking as he tries to remember what he saw before the shelf fell. 

As they let go of their hug and stand up, Logan adjusts his tie and tells Patton "I am glad you are safe... That could have ended very badly". Patton nods his head "H-How... W-What did you do?" Patton asks. "Hm? Patton I just ran and pushed you out of the way" Logan clarifies as Patton nods once again. 

"Are you two okay?" One of the works rushes towards them. "Oh my- I'm so sorry about this!" He runs his hand through his hair. The man looked about middle-aged, he had brown hair and was where a beige outfit with a light pink tie. "Oh.. Yes we're fine," Logan says. "How did this even happen," He asks as he removes his glasses and rubs the bridge of his nose. "Well, sir I did see a teenaged couple vigorously making out against this bookshelf before it fell" Logan stated as he glanced to where the two were previously, but is surprised to see that isle vacant. 

~  
Patton was still dazed as the man, who said his name was Emile, lead the two supernatural creatures to the cash and said that they could get their books for free of charge, as an apologie from himself and the store. So Logan purchased A fault in Our Stars, while Patton simple picked up a book that had fallen off the bookshelf, it was called Carry On. 

After they left Coles, Logan said he was going to relieve himself in the men's room. Patton said he'd meet up with him later. 

When Logan finally left the dad's vision he slowly made his way back to Coles. 

"Oh, Hello again! Is there anything else I can help you with?" Emile asked as he leaned against the main counter. "Well, I was wondering if I could see the store's service footage from the fall. I need to see something" Patton said in a more serious tone then he was used to. Emile nodded and didn't say anything as he leads Patton into a back room, where a big screen revealed the live footage of what was currently happening in the store.

Emile took a seat in the chair seated in front of a desk and typed in a couple of commands as the footage changed.   
Patton recognized this footage as the feed from a little while ago. He watched on one slide as Logan and Patton talked and saw on another slide a teenaged couple walk into the store. "there they are..." The worker sighs as he takes a screenshot of the screen and stands up. "I'll be right back, I need to alert the other stores to keep an eye out for these two" Emile tells Patton as he leaves the room. Patton quickly slides onto the chair and presses play again on the video. 

Then when the couple starts making out, he gets a clear view of himself innocently checking out a book with a nice cover, totally oblivious of what's happening around him. Once the shelf starts to wabble Patton catches a movement in the corner of the screen and watches as Logan steps into the camera's vision. He stares at his roommate raises his hand and runs for him. Then the shelf falls and Patton his safe. 

That can't be all...

Patton shakes his head as he goes back to when Logan raises his hand and pauses the video. The dad sits up and looks closer on the screen and zooms in. With that, it was all clear, that the bookshelf was engulfed by a blue aura, and the same thing was surrounding Logan's hand. 

Everything happened so quickly, I guess no one else noticed this...   
Not even me.

Patton sits back in the chair. 

What is Logan?

~

Roman walked confidently through the mall, stopping by a couple other shops on his way to Bath and Body Works. 

He entered the store and was immediately hit by the scents of all the different fragrances that filled the store, from the soaps, to the shampoos and conditioners, then he saw them, the full wall of colourful bath bombs. 

Score!

He smirked as he approached the display wall. The vampire started examining the variety of colours and different scents that usually matched the colour. There were so many! Some were ocean theme, smelling like the beach with all different blues and greens. Some were wacky colours like yellow or vibrant pink, others were cool like black or red... 

"Ohh now this is a nice colour," Roman said as he lifted the cypher to his nose and smelled it, the sweet scent of roses filled his senses. The prince let out a happy sigh as he melted a little bit. 

But his body went stiff when he heard a voice he was well too familiar with. 

"Oh come on! This one of my favourite. I love the smell" Roman glanced over his shoulder, just in time to see Valerie and another guy who Roman didn't know. They were looking at hand soaps. Valerie was holding a bottle of her favourite soap that Roman had memorized because that was a classic gift he'd always buy her. 

Lavender purple...

Roman quickly turned around so she wouldn't see him. He took a deep breath before going towards cash, buying his bath bomb and leaving the store. 

The pour vampire was still heartbroken over losing his girlfriend so many weeks ago. 

As he left the store Roman looked back one last time at the girl who he used to share his life with... 

She was smiling from ear to ear, giggling at something her new boy toy said. But that only made Roman more heartsick. 

So he turned on his heels and walked until he couldn't see the shop anymore, and the only smells in his nose were the normal mall smells. 

Roman let out a loud sigh as he stopped in the middle of the hallway. 

Why is it so hard to move on?

Princey walked aimlessly through the mall for another 20 minutes before stumbling upon a store he almost forgot was here. 

THE DISNEY STORE!

He let out a squeal of excitement as he rushed inside. 

The colours, the music, the characters, the decoration, all of it, DISNEY!

Roman smiled the entire time as he walked through the store, they were currently playing You're Welcome from Moana, Roman gladly hummed along as he browsed the isles. Looking at the shirts, cuddling the plushies, and admiring the prince posters they had on display.

If only my love story could be as easy as yours

Roman tried to think positive as he gave his fellow princes one last wink before realizing the time and debating on what to buy. He finally settled on something from one of his personal favourites, The Little Mermaid. (Said Item will be revealed when the time is right *Wink*).

~

Soon later all four of the roommates met back up at their meeting area. 

Logan and Patton had made it there first.

"Ah Roman, I see you have purchased quite a view items" Logan observes as he watches Roman walk up to him. The Prince carries an about 3 separate bags. "Yep, I did some good shopping" Roman smiles as Virgil approaches the group. "Salutations Virgil, did you buy anything today?" Logan notices that Virgil is the only one without some type of bag.   
"Yep, let's head to the car," Virgil says as he starts to head towards the exit. He smirks at the fact that he left his roommates standing their like confused idiots since none of them know, that deep down, on his wrist, he was wearing a new bracelet. 

Word Count: 3360

Dang, this chapter is long! I hope everyone enjoyed this mostly filler chapter. 

Will Patton find out the truth about Logan? 

What will happen next between Virgil and Sarah?

What did Roman buy at the Disney store??

WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN LOGAN READS THE FAULT IN OUR STARS???

All these questions will be answered in the chapters to come. So get ready *Wink*.

Until next time...

So long and good night.


	9. =~•Eight•~=

It was a late Tuesday night, 11 pm to be exact, and Logan passing in his room. He wasn't tired, and had nothing, absolutely nothing to do! 

=~•Logan's POV•~=

My room is clean, I have no desire to practise my spells in case anything were to happen, and EVERYONE IS ASLEEP!

Well, except for Virgil, he was in the middle of watching some movie (Probably something Steven King, Heathers, or a shark movie) but I wasn't going to disturb him.

(Also headcanon: Virgil loves shark movies[he owns a shark onsie])

But something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. It was the new book I had gotten from Coles when I saved Patton from that book self, that was a close call, let's hope no one saw what I did...

I picked the blue book up off the shelf and turned it over in my hands, then I stopped myself. 

No... I promised Patton I would do, what he calls a 'Blind Read'

"Fine, how bad can this be?" I ask myself as I take a seat at my desk and turn to the first page.

I didn't even need to finish the first page to know that what I was reading was not what I expected, this was a teen romance. 

I heavily cringed at the idea as I put the book down and removed my glasses to then rub the bridge of my nose. 

"But I have nothing else to do!" I told myself as I glanced back at the book "But it's filled with, feelings..." I rolled my eyes as I looked towards my bed. "Sleep does sound good" I nod as I click my desk lamp off. "I need to stop talking to myself..." I make a mental remind as I change into some more appropriate sleep attire and get under the covers, into bed.

I closed my eyes, only for them to open once again at 1:44 am, I sighed and turned over, trying to clear my mind.   
But as I laid there in the silence of my room, all I could think of was what would occur next in the life of the dying main character. 

"One chapter won't kill anyone" I finally give in as I reach over and grasp the book.

 

~ 5:00 am ~

I didn't even realize that I had already flipped the last page until the book was closed and I noticed the tears streaming down my face. 

All of a sudden I realized what was happening, all these feelings. 

So

Many

Emotions

I curled into a ball as I felt the walls move closer together. 

How could a book make me feel so many... THINGS?

I couldn't contain the tears as they continued to fall. My lip quivered and my nose twitched. I snuffled through my nose and let out a shaky and restrained breath. 

I tried the breathing techniques. 

I couldn't keep all of these emotions down. 

I didn't even hear my dor as it slowly opened. 

Patton peaked in and saw what was happening to his normally strong roommate, and with that, the dad's heart broke. 

He rushed over to Logan's bedside "L-Logan, w-what's wrong? Are you okay?" Patton asks with concern and urgency as he bends down beside his friend. 

Logan tried to speak, but at first, all he could le tout was shaky, broken breathes. Patton reached over and rubbed the man's back. Adjusting Logan's position so he would be wrapped in Patton's arms. 

Finally, Logan was able to muster up the simple sentence of: "He is dead... Patton. Gus is, dead..." His voice trails off as Patton realizes what has happened. "Logan, you read it?! Oh my- Ohhhh no, aww you pour baby... It's okay" Patton holds him closer as Logan leans against his roommate's chest.

Patton kept rubbing Lo's back and comforting him until the sorcerer's face was dry. Even then, he still held him in his arms. 

"Patton, Augustus Waters was, he was only p-physically in 172 of these pages, his first words were not until eleven, Patton!" Logan starts to rant as his eyes grow watery once again. 

"No, no no no no. Logan, it's all okay. It's only a book, and I know that you're gonna hate me for saying that but please listen to me... I know it's sad, and yeah, I cried too. And I'm happy that this book made you feel so many emotions. But he about I make you some hot chocolate? Sounds good kiddo?" Patton asks as Logan looks up at his roommate and nods.

Patton gives Logan one more pat on the back before helping the sorcerer up off his bed. Logan insisted on bringing the blue blanket he had wrapped around his body along with them, but Patton didn't argue, he just wrapped one arm around Logan to make sure he stayed with him and brought him down into the kitchen.

Logan walked into the family room and sat down on the couch. He glances back at Patton who was getting his hot chocolate ready. He looked back at his hands. 

/Why now? Why am I only feeling things now? I have never felt things like this, especially over fictional characters/

Logan curled deeper into his blanket when Patton sat down beside him. "Here you go kiddo" Patton handed Logan the mug as he sat up a little and grasped the mug with both hands. "T-Thank you..." Logan's voice trailed off as he looked deep into the beverage before him. 

"I am so sorry for doing this to you Logan" Patton apologizes as he runs his hand through his hair nervously. Logan finishes taking a sip of the hot drink before asking "W-Why are you sorry?" He tilts his head to the side like a confused puppy. "Because! Logan, I knew what this book was about when I told you to do the blind read. I wanted to see how you'd react" Patton glanced away, not wanting to meet Logan's gaze. 

They sat in silence for a moment or two before Logan leaned forward and placed his drink upon a conveniently placed coaster then reached towards Patton and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Patton" Logan whispered to his roommate who hugged him back. 

No matter how many moments passed their hug did not become awkward. 

It was perfect until...

"Get a room you two," A voice said from behind them. The two hugging quickly broke away from their hug and turned to the person. 

Virgil leaned up against the door frame smirking down at them. Logan immediately stood up, letting the blanket that was just around his shoulders fall to the ground. "Oh, Viril I did not hear you come in" Logan ran his hand through his hair, getting rid of the bed head look he was previously wearing. 

Virgil shrugged before heading into the kitchen, ready to make some coffee. 

"How was your sleep kiddo?" Patton asked as he stood up beside Logan. 

While Patton went and talked to Virgil, Logan sat back down onto the couch and grabbed his hot chocolate, determined to drown out his feelings with this chocolatey goodness.

 

Word count: 1188

 

This chapter was a fluffy filler chapter that I had fun writing lol. 

Hope everyone liked it. 

Also, fun fact, I've never read The Fault In Our Stars, I've only heard about it from various friends. So let's hope I portrayed it well. 

Anyways. 

Until next time.

So long and good night.


	10. =~•Nine•~=

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach Day!

A couple of weeks later.

It was a rare occasion when all four of the supernatural roommate's schedules aligned and they all had a day off on the same day. So when this occurred, Patton enjoyed spending the day with everyone, while doing something they surely wouldn't do.

So the night before their day off, Patton stood up from the table and announced that "Tomorrow will be a beach day!" he exclaimed. "Hmm... Patton are you sure, did you-" Logan was cut off by Patton who stated that "yes I check the weather, it is going to be a nice 30 degrees Celsius, a perfect day to lounge in the water. and yes I've already planned which beach we're going to, the water is clean and the sand is nice, I've also already found our picnic supplies, I have snakes already planned and yes Logan I already have the suncream in the bag" Patton told his smart ass roommate in a 'matter of fact' voice as the sorcerer looked at the shapeshifter in shock as he checks off everything from the list Logan was about to ask him about. 

"Oh.. um... Well okay then, I have no further questions" Logan said as he sat back against his chair. "I for one, am up for a beach day. But do we have SPF 100 for the ghost over here?" Roman gestured to Virgil as the merman raised an eyebrow. "Oh shut it Romano" Virgil huffs as he slides deeper down his chair. "How many times have I told you to not call me that!" Roman glared at Virgil as Patton waved his hand around, getting everyone's attention. "GUYS!" Patton uses his dad voice, which shuts everyone up.  
"So are we all good for a beach day?" He asks everyone. They all nod, a little startled by the loud noise. "good, be ready by 9:30 kiddos I wanna get a good spot" His voices changes totally from stern to happy with a big smile. 

~

Virgil was freaking out. 

He's been passing around his room for the past 20 minutes. 

/What if I get wet? It is a beach and the water is usually the main attraction. Maybe I can just stay in the shade... But that won't last the entire time/ 

Ideas and scenarios filled the emos head as he let out a loud frustrated sigh as he tossed his swimming trunks into his bag, he also packed a book, a towel and made sure he had his headphones, just in case.

Only then did the date and time of the month dawn on him when he let out a string of curse words. 

"Really? No way... What the helllllllll! (That was just like a couple chapters ago whaaa?) The full moon cannot be tomorrow night" Virgil groaned as he ran his hand through his hair anxiously. 

/It'll be fine... We'll get back in time before the moon rises/

~

Roman wasn't sure how to feel, he was excited to hang out with his best friends and be at the beach. But at the same time he was worried about the sun, yes it didn't kill him but if he was in the direct light for long enough it could really take a toll on his energy, which causes him to become hungry. Which wouldn't be good since they'd be at a beach full of people, helpless humans filled with delicious blood that would satisfy his craving. 

Roman slapped himself at the thought. "Hold yourself together Roman. It's just one day... And just because we're at the beach doesn't mean I have to spend every living second in the sunlight" He nervously ran his hand through how hair as he took a seat on his bed. 

"OH! IM SO EXCITED!" Roman looked up from where he was starring on the floor just in time to see Patton running through the hall past his door with a massive smile on his face.

Patton's smile is contagious, causing Roman's mood to perk up a little. 

/It'll be fun/

~

Patton packed the last of his supplies into the car. 

/Food ✔️. Sunscreen✔️. Towel✔️. Umbrella✔️. Everyone's bags✔️/

"We should be good" Patton announced as he gave it one last look over before closing the trunk. They were taking Patton's SUV because he had the most space, seating and trunk wise. 

"Everyone put your seat belts on, and get ready" Patton smirked as he strapped himself in and started the engine. Logan gave him a quick nod from the passenger seat, then the dad looked into the rearview mirror and looked to make sure Virgil and Roman we all good before starting on their road trip. 

Patton had packed a variety of road trip CD's that he began playing within the first five minutes of the drive. 

Virgil was the first one to duck out (Quack), he plugged in his earbuds and closed his eyes, letting the sweet sound of his favourite podcast The Adventure Zone take him away. 

The three talked for a little bit. Wait... Let me rephrase that, Roman talked to them. By that I mean he explained the theory that all the Disney movies are connected, he talked about the links from story to story, how some characters resembled others and which movies connected to each other. 

From there Logan ducked ut (Quack Quack), he pulled out his book and fell into his own universe. 

Pattin gladly listened to Roman talk about his fandoms, he knew it made Roman happy. Also, it was sorta interesting since he would have to see these movies anyway, it's nice to know more about them.

Roman took a moment to think before saying"Hmm... I think I covered most of the most recent and important theories... Oh, maybe the one about how the little mermaid' ship is--".  
"Actually the same ship that Elsa and Anna's parents were aboard on their journey to their cousin Rapunzel's wedding?" Patton asks as he glances back at Roman, then quickly looks back at the road.   
With that, Roman's eyes grew wide, as did his smile. "Precisely! Patton that was great. Where did you hear that?" The Prince leans forward in his seat as Patton smiled and simply said: "I have my ways".

Patton had read these things off of Roman's laptop which was left open to that page when Patton wanted to clean the rooms. 

~

At the beach, they all help set up the umbrella and the separate towels which were laid on the warm sand. 

Patton made sure everyone had applied sunscreen and that they waited the recommended time before going in the water. 

Logan went back to his book, Virgil was on his phone while Roman and Patton began on their sand castle. 

When the heat started to set in Patton suggested they go into the water, Logan agreed and put his book down, so did Roman, saying that he could finish his castle later.   
But Virgil claimed he was tired from not getting enough sleep from the previous night and attempted to nap. 

The three walked into the water, Patton was the first one to dive in, not even waiting until the water was deep enough, Roman followed. Logan insisted on keeping his hair dry.   
Roman splashed him for that, leaving the nerd all wet.

"Come on Lo! The water is perfect" Patton cheered as he dived down again, then popped back up behind his roommate, pulling him into a wet hug. 

"Oh... Hello Patton, I didn't see you there" Logan says awkwardly as his bodies become stiff with the sudden human contact. 

Roman smirks at the awkward hug then begin to float on his back, doing a classic dead man's pose.

The sun wasn't at the midway point yet, meaning it still wasn't at it's strongest. So it was better to be out now while its power was still weak. Once it was at it's strongest it would really take a toll on the vampire's energy. 

After about 20 minutes of frolicking in the water, the three decided to head in. 

Virgil kept an eye on his friends, too paranoid about all the water to relax enough to sleep. So once he saw them begin to leave the water, he immediately wrapped his towel over his shoulders. When they approached he gave them a small wave and tossed them all their towels.   
This was a perfect plan, he would look like a nice and caring friend, while also making sure none of the water that currently coats their body will reach him.

"Thank you, Virgil. How was your attempt at sleeping?" Logan asks as he drags the towel over his arms. "It didn't happen. Too many... people" Virgil had no way to properly phrase this. "you're not incorrect" Logan turned to observe the many other people that decided to go to the beach. "Oh calm down, it isn't that full" Roman rolled his eyes as he sat down in the shade. 

The campfire was correct, it wasn't full. But there were a good amount of people there. 

Everyone took a seat on their towels and relaxed for a while. Until Patton saw it. 

"Guys? Guys! LOOK!" The padre was waving his arms around in excitement as he pointed at the beautiful creature. "A PUPPY!" His voice was full of happiness as he bounced up and quickly made his way over to the little bundle of joy.

"Look at you! Aww, you're so cute" Patton squealed as he bent down to pet the little doggo. It was a medium-sized Australian Shepherd. 

The shapeshifter had a love for animals of all kinds, especially since he technically, sorta, kinda was half animal. That being said most animals like him too!   
"What's your name? You cutie" Patton bopped his nose and looked into his bright blue eyes which melted his heart even more than it already was.

"His name is Bowie" Patton looked up to the human who was sitting on at the picnic table beside the dog who was glancing down at Patton with a friendly smile on his face. "Aww Bowie isn't you just adorable" Patton smiled even more as the dog gave off a happy vibe that only Patton could sense.   
"You think that's cute, you should see my dog," One of the other men at the table says. Patton stands up. "You didn't bring them?" Patton asks as he tilts his head. "No... The poor thing was sick and throwing up everywhere. But my wife insisted that I come with my kid. This is Wes" The man smiled as he gestured to the baby that was seated in a little baby holder (I don't remember what they're called). "Oh my... Now that's adorable" Patton put his hand to his mouth in shock. "I'm Ned by the way" The baby's father greeted Patton as the shook hands. "I'm Zach" Bowie's owner smiled. Then finally the two other men at the table spoke up. "Hey I'm Keith" He gave Patton a big smile as they shook hands. "And this is Eugene" Keith gestured to the last guy as they shook hands. "hey," He said. "It's a pleasure to meet you all! I'm Patton!" He gave them a wave as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Who've you been talking to over here Pat?" Roman asked as he realized what was happening. 

"Oh, my apologies for not introducing myself sooner. Hello, my name is Roman" He gave the four guys his classic smile. "Sorry but I'm gonna have to steal Patton away from Y'all we're about to eat" Roman winked as he took a step back. 

 

Patton leaned down and pet Bowie one last time before waving goodbye to his new stranger friends and joining his roommates who were unpacking their lunches.   
Patton had packed sandwiches, chicken strips, pasta salad, some homemade brownies and snakes/munchies (Chips, fruit, etc) and it all looked great. Of course, they didn't eat all of it. But just enough the satisfy their hunger.

After they ate Logan pulled out his book once again and continued to read. 

Patton went back into the water. 

Roman was going to join Patton but his levels were going down slowly so he decided to just relax in the shade beside Black Cauldron who was also reading a book called (Insert book here).

"Come on Fall Out Boy, do you really hate swimming that much?" Roman asks as he glances over at the boy. He looks out from his behind his book and answers with a simple "Yes" Before moving his eyes back to where they left off on the page. 

Roman rolled his eyes and laid back down on his towel. 

Patton swam for a little bit longer before going to check up on his friends, he couldn't shake the feeling that Virgil was tenser, and on edge than usual. 

Pat walked up to Virgil all smiley like normal, he fell down beside him and caught his attention from behind the book. "Hey Pat," Virgil said quickly as he put the book down and curled his legs in close to him. "Wanna come swimming?! The water is gorgeous!" Patton said as he pointed towards the water. 

Virgil shook his head rapidly. "No... No, I'm good. You go have fun" Virgil didn't want to stop his friends from having their own fun. "Please kiddo?" Patton pouted as Virgil began shaking his head again when everything stopped. 

Virgil was focused on staying out of range from Patton's dripping hair that he didn't even notice how Patton had reached out and touched his shoulder, with his wet hand. He was just trying to be a good friend. But now wasn't the time. 

"You know what, the water does look nice. hahaha" Virgil didn't know what else to say so as he got up he just let out a nervous laugh. 

Then on his feet, he bolted to the water. Determined to get deep enough before turning, then swimming deep and far. 

Patton chased after Virgil. He splashed into the water behind his roommate and just as Virgil was about to dive in Patton grabbed his leg, but his hand slid off. THen eh opened his eyes under the water and saw what looked like a long tail before it swam away. (Merpeople are very fast swimmers, making it easy to escape quickly) 

Patton blinked a couple seconds before his lungs began to beg for air. He swam to the surface and gasped as the air filled his lungs. 

The usually happy and talkative boy stayed quiet as he lingered in the water for a moment later. Not saying a word as his most recent memories were being processed in his mind. 

The same sequence was being replayed in Patton's mind as he got out of the water and back to the group, where he took a seat on his towel. 

Then it came to him...

I'm not the only supernatural being in our house.

~

Adrenaline rushed through my body as I swam far, so far away. 

When my tail grew tiered I slowly made my way to the surface and saw that I was in the middle of nowhere, literally. All I could see was the ocean. Bluewater and blue sky.   
So I let myself float there, while I re-examined my current situation. 

"Patton saw me... There's no doubt in that, he literally touched my foot as I transformed... ugh what am I going to do? How could I be so reckless... I shouldn't have even come on this trip. I was practically asking for trouble" I talk out loud since there's no one else to hear my rant. 

After I got tired o talking and my thoughts started to take over I used my powers to splash water on my face, then I made that water colder, trying to calm myself down. 

My anxiety was getting stronger with the thought of going back to the beach. 

/How was I going to face Patton? What if he's already told the other guys? They would never accept a half breed like me.../

The sun was about to set when I at least decided to start going back to the beach. Since I knew that was going to take some time, I knew I could think about it on the way there. 

~

Roman sat in awkward silence for a long time. 

/Was no one else going to say anything about Virgil disappearing? Where did he go? Why did he leave so suddenly? *GasP!* Maybe he was having an anxiety attack, I vaguely remember him talking about his anxiety before. Hm.../

Patton was the first one to speak up. "What did I do... I just wanted the pour kiddo to have a fun time at the beach! I didn't think he'd react like that" Patton looked to the ground where his hands were playing with some sand. "Where could he have gone? He kinda just, dived out of the situation" Roman tried to lighten the mood with a dad joke. But that only caused Patton to sigh and say "Roman... It's not the time".   
With that Logan dropped his book. "What? Did I hear that correctly? Patton, did you just say no to a dad joke?" Logan's voice is filled with concern as he turns towards his roommates. 

"Yes, Logan! Right now is not the time for dad jokes because Virgil has been gone for over 2 hours. And we have no clue where he is... And I think it's my fault..." Patton's voice trails off as he looks down and tries to hold back the tears that are welling in his eyes. "Aww... Padre don't worry. That emo nightmare is a grown man, he can take care of himself" Roman assured his sad roommate as he shuffled over to comfort Patton. 

"Yes, Patton there is no need to worry. Virgil most likely needs time to himself. He has been surrounded by people the entire day. He probably requires to be alone for a certain amount of time to recharge his battery" Logan replies.

Patton shrugs, staying silent. 

~

I swam close enough to the point where I could see the beach from a distance, so I swam around for a little bit longer and found a little area that was a mixture of dirt and sand with trees blocking out the shade and a thin layer of pine needles covering the ground that wasn't underwater. 

I dragged myself out of the water after waiting a couple minutes of examing the area, making sure there were no rogue hikers trying to look for the exit route. 

I took a moment and just laid on the ground. 

I listened to the ripples in the water wash onto the shore, the birds chirp back and forth, the cicada buzzing in the sunlight. It's all so calming. 

I wish I could've just laid there and listened to nature in its natural habitat, away from the hecticness of society and Roman. 

After a couple more minutes of silence, I decided that I couldn't hide from my demons forever, so I raised my hand over my tail and let my heat powers take over, steam coming off of my tail. Within a minute I had legs and clothes again. 

I stood up, off the ground almost losing my balance in the process, followed by dusting off the dirt and pine needles from my clothes. 

I walked away from the mini dirty beach I was on and into the forest. I wasn't that far from the beach so I knew the general direction I needed to go. 

So it was about 5 minutes of swatting away bugs while watching my every move because I was either tripping on overgrown tree roots or getting whacked in the face by low growing tree branches. It was terrible. 

/Now I remember why I don't do nature/

So when I finally found the main entrance road that we drove on to get to the beach I let out a loud sigh. Happy I knew where I was, yet mad because I still had to actually walk to the beach. 

~

"How much longer should we wait for The G Note?" Roman asks as he does another look around at all the people at the beach, trying to spot the emo, but failing. "I don't know Ro!" Patton blurts anxiously. "We cannot wait all day. Once the sun sets the insects will come out and-" Logan was stopped by Patton who said. "Logan, Virgil is missing so please just stop! He's your friend, do you not care about him?" Patton was filled with emotions and didn't know what to do.

Patton was looking around the beach, similar to what Roman was doing, but this was more just to drown out Logan's insensitive comments and people watch. 

But something caught the worried shapeshifter's eye as he watched someone trip on their own feet and fall flat in the sand.   
Patton almost gasped as he saw the man stand up and shake the sand off of himself. 

He jumped up and started sprinting. Startling the other roommates and causing them to look in the direction he was running. 

"VIRGIL!!!" Patton shouted with joy as he ran up and trapped his friend in a big bear hug.

Virgil was overwhelmed with feelings, he was happy that he was back, worried about how worried his friends have been, on edge just waiting for Patton to ask what was up with the big fishtail.

"I'm so glad you're safe" Patton let out as Virgil squeaked with the realization that Patton was squishing his ribs. "PAt- my ribs-" With that Patton let Virgil go. With the sudden release of pressure, Virgil almost lost his balance once again and tripped before Patton helped him stand up straight. "Where in the name of the Greek gods did you go?" Roman demands as he walks up behind Patton. 

"OH... yeah, sorry about running off. I just... My anxiety had been building up and... well" Virgil didn't even need to finish before Patton gave him one last hug. This one is more friendly and light. "It's okay Kiddo," Patton told him before he let go. "But never ever do that again" Patton used his dad voice as he gave Virgil a stern look.

Walking back to their set up, Logan stood up "Virgil, I hope everything is okay" Logan tried to sound sincere. He didn't mean to sound so insensitive and heartless before, but he didn't really know how to change that since he'd always been that way. 

"I think I'll be okay" Virgil nods as He grabs his bag and towel. "Guys, I think we should head out" He announces. "Ditto on that" Roman yawns as he stretches his arms.   
The entire day outside has really drained the vampire's energy out of em. 

~

Soon enough everything was packed away in the trunk of Patton's SUV and they were on the road once again. 

Logan had finished his book and was listening to a podcast on his phone. 

Virgil was just watching out the window and low key listening to Patton's road trip playlists that were playing on the car's stereo. 

Roman crashed as soon as they started driving. First starting off against the window, then turning and leaning his head on Virgil's shoulder. Which initially startled him, but after a moment or two of adjusting himself he closed his eyes and plugs his earbuds in and let Roman sleep on his shoulder. 

Patton drove silently. He listened to his playlists but still, something that was constantly playing in the background was Virgil turning into some type of fish boy. 

 

Word Count: 4005

IT'S THE MOST WONDERFUL TIME OF THE WEEK BABY! 

UPDATE DAY

Will Patton piece Virgil's secret together?

Will Roman stock up on blood?

Will Logan learn to feel?

Will Virgil confront Patton about the situation?

You'll have to find out next chapter

Another pretty long chapter!

This one was fun to write because I LOVE the beach and I consider the water my second home. 

Anyways, until next time. 

So long and good night.


	11. =~•Ten•~=

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full moon whaaa?

As they drove home the sky started to cloud over, blocking out the sun. The longer they were driving the slower the traffic got. 

"What could be the cause of this congestion?" Logan pondered as he leaned in a different direction, trying to see what was the holdup. 

"Hey, Virgil? Kiddo? Do you mind seeing if any of the news sites are saying what's currently happening up ahead? I would but I can't grab my phone" Patton said since he was driving.   
He caught Virgil attention and the emo nodded. He moved without waking the still sleeping Roman who was using Virgil as a headrest. 

"Hmm... Apparently, a freezie truck caught fire and they had to move the lanes down to one" Virgil recaps the story. 

(Fun fact this actually happened to me. I was stuck in traffic for over five hours because of a freezie truck that caught fire) 

"Oh great..." Logan rolled his eyes as he remembers that he finished his book already and forgot to bring a backup. 

A loud bang of thunder roars through the sky. Startling Virgil and waking Roman. "What? Dragon Witch? WHERE?!" Roman exclaims as he jumps a little in his seat and nervously looks around at his surroundings. "No need to worry Ro, just some thunder. It'll be okay" Patton assured Roman as he turned his head and gave him a warm smile. 

Roman settled down a bit and moved his head back down, only to feel it land on something. The prince turns and looks up at Virgil who notices the sudden attention and smirks. Roman quickly sits up tall, adjusting his posture and leaving Virgil's shoulder. The merman rolled his eyes and moved his attention towards the window, watching the cars beside them inch by. 

"How long is this supposed to last?" Roman says as e glances at the traffic. "The news channels are all saying up to 2 to 3 hours," Virgil says as he looks down at his phone and reopens the news website. 

Logan sat in the front seat. He could feel his powers increasing with every moment that passed.   
He knew the full moon was coming and it was stupid to risk it all just for some day in the water.  
So he sat in silence as he friends talked. 

"So are we just going to wait here? Is there nothing else we can do?" Roman asked as he remembered how he only brought supply for the day, which was already low. "Oh Ro don't worry it'll just be a couple of hours" Patton waved his hand around before moving it back to the steering wheel. 

After two hours of driving bumper to bumper and barely moving Virgil started to get anxious. "Guys what are we gonna do... it's starting to get late" He complained as he checked his phone, he still had some time before the moon rose but he didn't want to risk it. "Yes, Virgil has a point, it is getting late..." Logan said as he rubbed his temples, his powers were creating a headache in his mind. 

Patton was at a loss for words, he didn't know what to tell his worried friends when--

"HEY LOOK!" Roman jumped in his seat and pointed a forward where everyone turned to look in said direction. "LOOK! It says there's a city up ahead, Buchans?" Roman questioned as he squinted a little, trying to see if that's what it actually says. 

"One moment" Virgil tips his head down to stare at his phone before looking back up. He then reached over the seat in front of him and snatched Logan's glasses without any notice or context. Before Logan could respond, Virgil was using his 'matter of fact' voice with Logan's glasses on his face and he pushed his bangs out of his face and let the glasses hold them aside, as he read out that "Buchans is a small city near Florida. It has a small population of 250 people and is not exactly known for anything. But there is, in fact, an entrance from the 417 highway. Which is the highway we are currently on" Virgil cleared his throat as he removed the glasses, reached out to the front and dropped them on Logan's lap before plopping back to his seat and leaning back. And in his normal voice, he said: "I say we go, find a hotel and stay the night." He shrugs as his bangs fall back into his face. 

"Sure, kiddos are we all in for a hotel?" Patton tried to stay calm but he knew that staying in a hotel meant he was going to have to leave to spend the full night somewhere else or else his roommates would see him turn...

Everyone agreed to go to a hotel for the sole reason that they knew it would be better than having to spend their full moon in a car with even less space. 

~

As they pulled into the hotel parking lot they knew that they only had under an hour before the full moon would rise. 

"Okay grab the bags you need, we don't need everything since we're only staying the night" Patton advised the roommates as they all exited the car.   
Virgil pulled his hood up before excited the car and kept his eyes down to the ground, he knew the moon wasn't out yet but this merman wasn't risking shit.   
Roman stayed a couple feet away from the rest of the group because he was scared that he'd just jump someone and suck them dry.   
Logan stayed focused on the task at hand and tried to not think about the fact that his magic could take over at any minute.   
Patton was quick and got everyone to join him on his adventure to go get a key for the room. 

How may I help you a young woman with short blonde hair popped up from behind the counter smiled as she saw the men approached. Roman looked down at her name tag and saw he name was Hannah. "Well hello there Hannah, my associates and I were wondering if we could spend the night at your glorious hotel" Roman gave her a classic Princey smile as she responded with "This ain't my hotel it's my dads," She told them as she punched a couple things into the cash register. 

It took a moment, and with that time Virgil noticed a sign that said 'Sponsered by Safe House'.  
"Like the security company?" He asks Hannah as she nodded. "Yep, we are their main testing building so don't worry about any robberies because once the room is locked nobody will get in. Each room is equipped with the state of the art electrical lock and security system" She winked as she took a sip of the glass of wine she had under the desk then tossed Roman the key. They thanked her then left to go find their room.

As they got into the room Virgil quickly looked over the room and looked at every possible place where he could either come in contact with water or have any way to look at the moon. Those places where only the washroom which was at the back of the room and the two windows which were beside the main door across the room from the bathroom. The other two walls were occupied by a tv and 2 queen beds. The room was small, it's what you'd expect a normal cheap hotel to look like honestly. 

Everyone spread out around the room with their things. Virgil sat against the head post of the bed with his hood up and his legs pulled in close. He kept his eyes down on his phone, making sure they didn't drift up to the windows. Patton was sat in front of the TV watching a cute little show called cartoon therapy and was debating which way to leave the apartment to spend the night in the forest around the hotel. Logan was meditating on the ground against the wall beside the door. His powers were at a bubbling point so concentration was key. Roman had drunk the finale last drops of his supply, hoping it would last until the other fell asleep so he could go and hunt. 

"Patton can you please turn that down" Roman glared as Patton sighed and turned the tv's volume down a couple bars, but before he could finish the TV flickered out, going black. 

"What?" Patton sat up and clicked buttons on the computer, trying to get it to return to his show. But before anyone else could say anything the power in the hotel turned off. 

Virgil quickly sat up as Patton stood. "W-What happened?" Roman asked as he looked around. "It appears that we are experiencing a power outage" Logan slowly got up, he stumbled a little but he managed to keep his balance. "Lo are you a bit tipsy?" Virgil smirked as Logan shot him a death glare. "God no, I am simply lacking sleep" Logan adjusting his tye as he took a glance out one of the windows. He knew not to look directly at the moon so he made it quick and just glanced at the other rooms across from them and the street lights. Everything was pitch black. 

"Yes something must have occurred, all the power is out" Logan examined as he looked back at his roommates. "W-Well, we should. Heh... Probably go check on Hannah, to um... See what's up with the power" Patton stuttered as he could feel a light itching start to form on his skin. He knew if he could make it out of the room he'd be home free. So he quickly walked up to the door and turned the doorknob. But the door stayed shut, it didn't even budge. 

"What? Guys... GUys! It's not opening" Patton was almost panicking as he began to lightly itch his arm. "Maybe this could be caused by the Safe Home security? Hannah stated that there were electric locks. Perhaps without electricity, the locks don't work. Argo, we're stuck here" Logan made the conclusion as the mood in the room shifted. "Wait when did she say that?" Roman turned his head as Virgil rolled his eyes "It was probably while you were going goo ga ga over her" He commented as Roman sighed with annoyance. 

Logan's mind was racing with the news. He knew that he wouldn't last the night without slipping up. With his mind on a different subject, his powers starting to grasp the controls. 

"L-Logan?" Patton's voice was filled with worry and confusion as Logan responded in a tone a little bit harsher then he would've liked "WhAT!?" He snapped his head towards Patton. "Your... Your eyes" Patton observed sheepishly as he looked at Logan. The sorcerer's face dropped as he looked down at his hands which were covered in the darker blue light from his now magically glowing eyes. 

/Shit.../

Logan thought as everything in his mind started to fall. "I-I... I can explain" Logan quickly put his hands out waving them around, trying to muster up a lie. 

"Close the blinds" Virgil demanded as everyone looked towards him. "What?" Roman asked confused. "I said... Close. The. Dam. Blinds" Virgil growled as he kept his vision low. Patton rushed to the window without thinking and noticed all the light that was now in their apartment from the full moon. Which caused his itch to become more of an ache that was slowly growing. He shut the blinds then leaned up against the wall as the aching started the grow. 

Roman's head shot up violently. "There has to be a way out of here" He walked a little faster than most humans as he went and banged on the door. "HELLO! LET US OUT" He shouted as he banged some more. 

The banging from Roman was causing a migraine inside of Logan's mind. He was losing control of his abilities, he slowly sat down on the floor as he closed his eyes. 

Virgil's eye caught something out of the corner of his vision as he noticed the book he dropped on the bed beside him was shaking, he watched it for a split second as he started to, very slowly rise. The merman glanced up a little bit as he noticed so was the bedside lamp and their bags beside their beds, and if Virgil was seeing straight, then so was Logan himself. He had his hands gripping his hair and his eyes were shut. 

Patton watched all of this go down as he noticed that Roman's mouth suddenly looked a lot more packed than normal. Almost like he had... more teeth. 

Then it all made sense, Logan and the bookstore, saving him from the falling bookshelf and the blue aura on the bookshelf that matches his eyes. Roman and the blood bags, and the extra teeth, like FANGS. And Virgil, this was something he actually saw, Patton saw Virgil with a tail! A full on fishtail. 

Patton's attention was drawn back to their current situation and he saw everyone in their stages of panic. 

Logan and many other objects were levitating above the ground, surrounded by a blue aura. Roman's eyes had a darker and redder vibe to them as he tried to pry open the door. And Virgil looked like he was about to have an anxiety attack. 

Patton needed to stop this before they tore themselves apart. 

"LOGAN IS A WIZARD ROMAN IS A VAMPIRE AND VIRGIL IS A FISHBOY AND I AM PART CAT" Patton shouted as everyone turned to face him. 

Logan and everything he had ahold of fell to the floor. Roman's eyes were normal and he was no longer banging the door, and Virgil was starring right at Patton. "What?" Roman asked as he tilted his head. "I... can shapeshift into, various animals... and sooner then later I am going to turn into my pet cat Rocky" Patton blurted out as he began to itch again. "And Roman has blood bags in his room, Virgil can grow a big tail and Logan can do weird things!" Patton's voice was filled with everyone emotion, he was worried and scared and nervous and angry and sad and anxious, and he could almost feel tears creep into his eyes.

Patton didn't get to say anything else before he rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

Everyone else sat in silence for a moment before Virgil finally spoke up "So Roman, you're not going to turn me, are you? I really don't wanna live forever, especially not with you" His voice trailed off for that last part. Roman crossed his arms as he responded with "No, no I would not hurt any of you" he shook his head. 

"Fish boy? WHat's that all about?" Roman glances as Virgil as he rolls his eyes. "The correct term is Merman... It happened back during my high school years. Wrong place wrong time I guess... Now, whenever I come in contact with water I grow a long ass fishtail" He stats in a sarcastic tone. 

"What about you Dr. Strange? What the hell was that levitating act?" Virgil changes the subject by gestured to Logan who was slowly getting to his feet from his previous spot on the floor. "No... First of all, I am not a wizard. I am a sorcerer... Also, with the full moon, my powers became a little, harder to control" Logan tells them. 

"Wait the full moon effects you as well?" Roman's eyes glistened with a light red colour with his excitement. "Yes, my powers grow very powerful and hard to contain" Logan re-explained as Virgil inched a little closer, still staying on the bed. "Same here. If I look at the full moon or even come in contact with water, I won't be able to turn back into my human form until the moon sets" HE tells them as Logan nods, taking in the information. "So wait, you're a fish...boy?" Roman questions as Virgil noticed that a couple of his teeth are sharper than normal. 

It was interesting how this conversation went on, almost like fangirls talking about conspiracies and theories about their favourite characters. 

Then all of a sudden Roman clutched his stomach and fell to his knees. "Roman, what is it?" Logan kneeled down beside him. A moment of silence occurred as Roman lost control over his own body. "Run... I, can't... Control it" The vampire muttered before his head snapped back up, eyes blood red and teeth sharp and lethal. He jumped on Logan, they rolled on the ground before Logan was pinned under Roman's body. 

Roman slowly let his eyes open as he lowered his head down to Logan's throat. The Sorcerer's breathing stopped for a second while Roman took in a deep breath and whispered. "I can smell it, your blood" His voice was of a different tone compared to normal. 

Virgil could barely watch as Roman held Logan down. So without another thought, Virgil opened his eyes, revealing their new purple glow as he held his hand forward and let the water from his powers manifest and wrap around Roman's legs. He pulled the vampire off the sorcerer and held him with his water powers, creating handcuff like bubbles that held him still.   
"RELEASE ME!" Roman growled in his deep voice as Logan quickly scrambled to his feet. "You good Logan?" Virgil quickly asked as Logan gave him a nod. "Virgil hold him still. This is going to be a great risk but he needs to be contained" Logan did some bizarre DR. Strange hand motions as the same blue aura that surrounded the many items in their room just minutes ago was now around Roman as Logan finished the spell and let his powers have at him.   
With a flash of bright light Roman was unconscious while Virgil lets go of his water holds. As he slides off the bed and stands beside Logan. "W-What did you do?" Virgil asks cautiously as Logan lets out a breath of air he's been holding. 

"Roman will be fine. With the amount of magic I put into him, he should be out until the morning" Logan stumbled a little bit as finished his sentence. "Woah I gotchya" Virgil assured Logan as he helped his friend towards the bed where he took a seat. "My magic always finds a way to break free during the full moon" Logan looks down at his hands and examines the aura that lingers from the burst of magic he just released. 

Then a small sound breaks the silence. The two supernatural beings turn towards the bathroom door as the sound continues. "Is that..." Logan starts. "Scratching?" Virgil finishes as he slowly stands and walks towards the door, keeping his eyes low. He slowly opens the door and is shocked to see an orange tabby cat sitting on the tile floor of the bathroom. "I found the culprit," Virgil says as the cat snuggles against his black jeans. "P-Patton?" Logan questions as the cat make its way (Downtown) up onto the bed and nudge its head on Logan's arm. 

Virgil tears his attention away from the cat and looks back into the bathroom where he notices Patton had neatly folded his clothes and left them inside the bathtub. He glanced around the bathroom for a moment before something catching his eye. The faucet on the sink had an almost mirror like shine to it which was perfect to reflect the moons white circle figure and it's white glow. Then Virgil felt like a dumbass as he remembers the one place he didn't look to see if there was a window was the bathroom. 

He couldn't do anything more then take a couple large leaps before his legs glued themselves together and BAM! Merman form. He landed on the floor, only a foot away from the bed. 

Shirtless and all, Virgil laid on the carpeted floor with his long black and purple fishtail. One thing that also changed with his form was his hair, the usual purple dyed bits were more vibrant and brighter than their normal dark purple shades. 

"Virgil! Oh my-" Logan was at a loss for words at the sight of his roommate on the floor with a stunning tail that replaced his legs. "I... I don't know what to say" Logan held his hand to his mouth as he watched the scaly body part shift and flop. 

He kneeled down to be on the same level as he roommate as he moved his hand out slowly. Virgil flinched away for a moment, his bright purple eyes starring Logan down. "you're not going to knock me out like you did Princey are you?" He asked carefully as Logan's expression changed, "My goodness, no Virgil that was only because he was rogue. I simply want to touch it" Logan moved his hands away as Virgil got comfortable again.

Then suddenly the merman felt something brush up against his scaly tail, he quickly looks down and saw Patton the cat nuzzling against his tail. Logan reached out once more and let his hand sit on the surface for a moment before retrieving it. "It's not slimy as I expected" Logan examined his hand. "No, what do you think I am a snake?" Virgil asks as the two men turn and look straight at the camera. (Don't mind my forth wall jokes haha)

After Virgil answered some of Logan's questions about his tail and his powers they decided it was best to actually get some sleep. So Logan carefully used a tidbit of his magic to move Roman onto a bed. Then after many times, he asked Virgil wouldn't let him touch him with his magic so he watched as the merman tugged himself onto the bed, letting out a sigh of relief once he was on the soft surface. 

Logan was going to take the other bed since Roman and Virgil were together(Also just wanted to say that Patton is sleeping between Roman and Virgil, he's nice and snuggly) but he still had questions for Virgil. So after some pestering Virgil moved over and let Logan lay beside him and they talked about their powers. 

But before the sorcerer knew it, the bed grew too far and his eyes became too heavy. By that time Virgil was already out cold. 

So with a knocked out vampire Roman, a cat Patton, a merman Virgil, and a magic Logan, the four men slept soundly together.

Word count: 3768

 

WOW FULL MOON!  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I've been building it up in my head for a while now and I like the way it turned out.   
Also Thank you to Hannah Hart for making an appearance in this weeks chapter!

Did you enjoy it? 

What are you most excited for now that the guys know each other's secrets?

 

Until next time.

So Long and Good Night.


	12. =~•Eleven•~=

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT IS FRIDAY UPDATE DAY!  
> LETS GOOOOOOOO

NEW CHAPTER FRIDAY LETS GOOOOO

 

The full moon rose and set that night. 

None of the roommates woke up when their bodies reverted back to normal. Like when Virgil's tail disappeared, when Roman's teeth went back to normal and his hunger subsided, or when Logan's powers settled back down. Well except for when Patton started to shift. The cat quickly noticed the pains shooting through its body. 

He jumped to his feet and leaped off the bed and onto the floor. He painfully made his way to the bathroom where he shifted in peace. After human Patton was back he slowly changed back into his clothes then carefully snuggled back up with his friends. Soon later he fell asleep again.

~

The TV buzzed back to life and was blaring at the same volume that it was when the power went out, the lights came back on as well.   
Everyone jumped with the sudden loud sound of Ryan Bergara screaming from a ghost turning on a flashlight during an episode of Unsolved that was currently playing on TV. 

Roman had sweat coming down his forehead from the sudden burst of noise, he was shaking, the hair on the back of his neck was standing up and he was just waiting for something else to come and surprise him.

Virgil's anxiety was quietly asleep before a screaming Boogara caused it to skyrocket. There was a moment of shock as he slowly sat up, he wrapped his arms around himself as he took a moment to really breathe since it seemed like there was a weight on his chest. 

Patton's heightened senses caused his brain to go a little fuzzy from the loud sound all of a sudden so he kinda just stayed laying down in bed and stared into the distance. 

Logan was the first one to actually do something about it, he sat up and raised a hand to the tv. Suddenly the tv blacked out and Logan's eyes glowed with magic. "Nice one Harry Potter" Roman slowly got off the bed and stood up. The Prince stretched and let out a moth yawn. "Damn, what happened last night," Roman asked with a confused tone. "Well fangs, you almost tore four eyes over here to shreds, so we had to knock you out," Virgil said in a sarcastic voice as he shuddered as his anxiety subsided with the lack of sound that started this. 

Roman's eyes grew wide as he glanced over at Logan with worry. "Oh my... I did that? Logan? I am, so sorry. When my inner beast takes control he tends to... go a little crazy" Roman nervously rubbed the back of his neck as Logan met his glance "Roman it's fine, I understand how our abilities can get the best of us sometimes. For example, do you recall the last full moon? Did you by any chance hear the loud smashing sound that rang through the house?" Logan asks as his roommate's nod, even Patton turns a little to nod. "Well, I was the cause of that sound. My powers overcame me and I... phased through the floor" Logan said as Roman tilted his head. "What now?" He asked. "I phased through the floor? I fell through the floor and landed inside of our kitchen" Logan waved his hands around a little as everyone let out an 'ohhh' in realization.

~  
The drive home was quiet, everyone was dead tired from the full moon. It's power always found a way to tucker the boys out, whether it was physically or mentally.   
Everyone was doing their own thing. 

Virgil was listening to music. 

Roman was watching everything pass by their car when he wasn't sleeping. 

Patton was concentrating on driving while also listening to a podcast with one earbud in and one earbud out. 

Logan had been sleeping the entire time since he was the most drained. He had used a lot of his magic last night to tame Roman, he was also mentally tired because he had to concentrate so hard on keeping his magic under control. So everyone let him sleep, they knew he needed it. 

~

When they got home everyone shuffled out of the car and helped unload everything int the house. It took a while to sort through everything, see what had to be thrown out, what had to be washed and what stuff needed to be put away. After all the sorting was done everyone ended up sitting around their kitchen.   
Virgil on the counter.   
Roman at his usual spot at the main table.  
Logan at the breakfast bar.  
And Patton leaned against the counter.

You could sense how tired everyone was just by the mood in the room. 

Roman was the first one to speak up. "Hey... Maybe, since we're all pretty dead, how about we watch a movie? I can whip up some popcorn and we can all, take a breather" It took Roman a moment to find the right words. "Oh yay, sounds fun" Patton smiled, his words weren't as enthusiastic as always which was fine since Logan had a mild headache, so he only gave them a small nod. Virgil stood up and told them "I got the popcorn Princey". He walked over to the cupboard and stood on his tippy toes to reach the back of the very top shelf to get the microwavable popcorn bag. He placed it on the counter and pointed his hand at the bag before clenching his hand into a fist slowly, letting his powers ooze out and heat the popcorn kernels inside the bag. It took a moment before it started to pop, and a minute before the bag was done. 

Patton's mouth was open with shock as he applauded Virgil. "That was so cool!". 

"Heh... thanks" Virgil glanced away at the sudden attention. 

Logan took a second to think before observing that "So you can also control the heat?" He asked Virgil as he looked over at his nerdy friend. "Yeah... It's a heat and fire type thing" Virgil snapped his fingers and a small flame appeared on the tip of his index finger. "Woah..." Patton looked mesmerized as he reached out to touch it, similar to a child when they first see a flame. Virgil acted quickly and extinguished the flame and pulled his hands back into his pockets. 

"Okay... Well, thank you, the little emo merman. Now, shall we watch a movie?" Roman asks as he gestures towards the family room. Everyone migrates into their usual seats. Logan sits in the armchair, sitting his book down on the armrest. Roman and Patton sit on the main part of their L shaped couch, while Virgil curls up in the corner with his own little bowl of popcorn snuggled up against his chest. 

After some light bickering, the boys decided on watching the original Heathers movie. 

Patton let out a light sigh almost every time some swore (Which happens a lot on Heathers). Virgil kept smirking during Heather Chandler's death scene.   
Logan read his book for a while until the death scene of Ram and Kurt, which was when he started making small comments about how much the police system has changed and evolved. Like how they would've obviously seen Veronica and JD's fingerprints all over the gun as well as the suicide letter Veronica forged at the beginning of the movie. 

After that, Roman insisted that they watch the musical. Patton nodded and agreed but Logan and Virgil weren't too sure. But Roman did it anyways.

Roman sang most of the songs that came on since he adored the Heathers soundtrack, which was quite entertaining for Virgil to watch and snicker at.  
Logan took this time to continue with his book.   
Patton was just glad everyone was so comfortable around each other. 

Word Count: 1297

Ah yes, a little chill filler chapter. 

ALSO, IT IS FRIDAY! 

I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter and don't worry it'll pick up again soon. 

Until next time. 

So Long and Goodnight.


	13. =~•Twelve•~=

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a weird one LoL

*wARNINGS:*  
This chapters mentions drinking, not dangerously but the guys do go to a bar. I have never been to a bar myself so if I ever get anything wrong please call me out.  
~

"Why don't we go out for a drink tonight?" Roman said as he twirled the pasta with his fork before putting it in his mouth.

(I can make these boys eat pasta as many times as I want, don't judge me and my love for Pasta)

"As in, at a bar? With tipsey teenagers and hungover adults?" Logan sounded disgusted as he put his fork down.   
"You've never been to a bar before have you. Wait, let me rephrase that, you've never been to a good bar before?" Virgil asked before Patton shot him a glance. "And you have?".   
Virgil takes a moment to think of his answer before responding with "Yes, I have... Unlike double monocle over here who's probably never had decent booze" Virgil crosses his arms with a smug smile.   
Logan rolls his eyes at the comment. "Let's say we do, go... Drinking, nothing will happen to me, since I cannot get drunk" Logan shrugs.   
"What? Now that's bullsh-" Patton glares at Roman as he finishes his sentence. "Bull shiitake mushrooms" Roman nods with his answer as Patton lets out a little huff.

"So are we gonna go get tanked or what?" Virgil asks as he looks around as his friends. "Uh, no one is going to be getting 'tanked'" Patton makes the little air quotes. "Yes since that cannot happen to me" Logan shrugs again. "I am going to prove you wrong" Roman shot him a glance as Logan shot it back at him.

"Okay looks like it's settled, tonight we're going to go to Yucatan's which is a great bar," Virgil says as he lets his arms untangle as he eats more pasta.

~

That night everyone dressed a little fancier than normal.

Roman wore red pants with his classic black belt and a white button up that wasn't button up all the way. Virgil wore his classic black jeans and a black button-up, with the collar up. Logan just added a little more to his normal attire with a grey blazer. Patton just put his cardigan over his polo shirt.

"Guys are we sure this is a good idea?" Patton asks as he adjusts his watch. "Do not worry compadre, everything will be fine. If not, just make sure nothing slips out" Roman winks as the dad gives him a small smile.

~

The four roommates walk into the bar and are greeted by the smell of alcohol. There's some music playing overhead and people talking, like any normal bar.

The group decided on a sitting at the bar, which was pretty vacant.

"Sup boisss, what do y'all want to drink?" The bar tender rose up from behind the bar, sunglasses down, smirk on.

"I'll take a beer, and my friend over here will take a rum and coke" Roman requests. "I will?" Logan questions. "Yes he will, and Virgil you'll take...?" Roman asks as Virgil chirps up. "I will have sex on the beach" He smirks. "Oh! nice choice sweety" The man smirks as he tilts his head down, peering at the men from behind his sunglasses. "What about you baby?" He asks Patton. "I'll just take some water" Patton nods happily. "Nice, the designated driver, I'll be back with your drinks shortly my men" He winks as he turns starts on their drinks.

"Okay... So, will you please enlighten us on why, your kind cannot get drunk" Roman asks as Logan rolls his eyes. "Because Roman, the powers that we posses does not process alcohol like you mortals do" Logan says as Virgil's eyes grow wide. "Yo keep your voice down" Virgil whispers loudly. "Oh, do not worry. I've already secured our location, so only we will be able to hear our conversations" Logan assured them as he motioned to the other people in the bar. "What about the bartender?" Patton asks worriedly. Logan raises an eyebrow then moves his hand to point at the bartender who was jamming out to a song on his earbuds, he wasn't even facing them.

"Anyways, I'm going to prove you wrong, because that's total bull" Roman nods as the bartender finishes their drinks. "For Mr. eyeliner," He says as he hands Virgil his sex on the beach with a wink. "A beer for the prince" He slides the tall cup over to Roman. "Rum and coke for the professor" He gives Logan his drink, then quickly puts ice in Patton's water and finishes with "Last but not least... Water for the dad".   
"Thank you!" Patton gives him a warm smile as he sips on his water happily.

Before Logan can even take the first sip of his drink, Roman says "No no no... Chug it" Logan gives him a questioning look. "Wha-why?" He asks, Roman sips his beer then answers. "Because you don't get drunk when you sip" he makes an obnoxious loud sipping noise with his drink. "I disagree with that" Virgil gave Roman a side stare as Roman rolled his eyes. "Okay well yes, you can get drunk that way... But it takes longer..." Roman's voice trails off as he takes another sip of his drink.

"Logan, take all the time you need! And you don't have to listen to Roman, I believe you when you say sorceress can 't get drunk" Patton says to Logan as the bartender turns around suddenly.   
"What now?" He asks, not understanding what the dad had just said.   
"My fault, I forgot to put the spell up," Logan said under his breath to no one in general.

"Sorry my good sir, my friends and I are in character for a play we're performing" Roman lied to the bartender. "Ohhh... Okay. What play?" He asks as he leans against the counter. "Yes... We are, doing a Harry Potter parody, except with sorcerers" Roman continued.

Right on time, someone else took a seat at the bar and took the bartender's attention off the supernatural boys. Everyone let out a mini sigh of relief.

~

A couple drinks later, Logan could feel his mindset start to shift.

That was when he reached down into his pocket and grabbed his phone, opening an app and typing something out, looking like he was texting. But he was starting to cast a spell, slowly muttering the words under his breath and keeping his eyes half open so hopefully, their magic blue wouldn't be too visible.

Roman stopped laughing at the joke Patton had just made for half a second when he noticed Logan on his phone. He swiped the device from his roommates grasp and investigated it. "Ahh, using your secret tricks I see?" Roman raised an eyebrow as Logan raised his hands from under the table.

"Roman do not make false accusations" Logan sighed as Virgil pitched in "I... wow this is a first, I agree with Princey. I saw specs over here with his uhhhhh blue eyes" He winked, talking about their magic powers.

"Yeah Lo, no powers" Roman smirked.

~

Once the boys got home, Logan stumbled through the front door.

Patton gave Roman an annoyed glance as the prince smirked. "Oh, come on Padre, I told you Logan was lying" HE gestured to the obviously drunk Sorcerer. "Still now we have to deal with a drunk Logan..." Patton's voice trailed off. "Exactly" Roman giggled as they stepped inside the house.

~

Patton let out a sigh as he walked into his room. He reached over and turned on the lights.

AS soon as the lights switched on his desk chair swirled around. "Wellll. hel-lo their Ppatton" Logan slurred as he took off his glasses. "Oh my! Logan I thought you were in your room" Patton gasps as he grabs his chest.

Patton leaned outside his room for a moment and grabbed Virgil's attention before he entered his room. "Help" He begged as Virgil stopped for a moment. "W-Why?" He raised an eyebrow. "Logan is drunk and in my room" Patton whispered so Logan wouldn't hear. "Ohhh, I thought he went to bed" Virgil took a step away from his door and towards Logan then asks"What do you need me to do?" He asks as he narrows his eyes. "I don't know! Help me get him into his own room, we don't want him wandering around all tipsey like this. You were able to hold Roman down, how hard can this be? Please kiddo" Patton holds his arms.

"Wait you remember that?" Virgil asks as he takes another step closer. "Well... Yes, of course, just because I wasn't in the room, doesn't mean that I couldn't hear you. My animal senses hear all" Patton smirks.

"here Patty Cake, here here" Logan calls Patton as if he was a cat. "IDEA!" Patton whisper-yells, catching the merman's attention. "One moment, kiddo, be ready to close Logan's door okay?"

Before Virgil could respond Patton had already darted into the next room. A moment later the same cat from the motel walked out of the room. "Pat?" Virgil questioned as he bent down and reached out to pet the cat. He lightly nodded his head and rubbed up against Virge and said "Good kitty" he smiled before Patton slipped away from his grasp and ran into his room, where Logan is.

"*GASP* A KITTY!" Logan exclaims as Virgil smirks, trying to contain a laugh. "Come here, kitty kitty kitty" Logan called as Patton ran out of his room, past Virgil and into Logan's room.   
Logan stumbled out of his room and into the hall, his eyes were on Patton until he noticed Virgil.

"Wellllll salutations... edgelord!" Logan Laughs at his own joke as he pushes past Virgil and goes into the dark persona's room. "Uhhh, Lo? Where are you going?" He turns to face his drunk roommate. "In... Into my rooooooom. Where-Where else would I, be going?" He asks with some sass.   
Logan turns the light on in the room and looks around for a second. "Ooohhhh" He smirks as he reaches over to grab the camera off Virgil's desk. "Take... Take this" He instructs Virgil as he places the expensive camera in his hands.

Virgil enjoys photography in his free time, his mother enjoyed it, and she taught him everything she knew. So in his early teen years, he bought a really nice high-quality camera that he still uses to this day.

"Take, pictures! Look, look! Virge! I'm a model!" Logan exclaims as he throws his hands into the hair and dramatically falls over onto Virge's unmade bed.   
"Take, take pictures of me" Logan strikes a pose.

The emo can't help but smirk and take some photos since sober Logan is usually way more camera shy.

"Ohh yes, Logan slay" He mumbles with a side smile as he takes some photos. "Give me sassy, now give me classy" Virgil instructs as Logan puts his hands on his hips and tilts his head up then makes a sophisticated face for classy. "Yess, darling you're breaking the camera with that beauty!" Virgil says.

"Virge, what's going on?" Patton asks, who is now in human form, and standing outside the emo's room. "Ummm, Logan wanted to do a photo shoot," Virgil told it as it is. Patton keeps the stern look up for a moment longer before straightening up and saying "And you didn't invite me?" He asks as he runs and jumps onto Virgil's bed, alongside Logan who was all sprawled out and giving Virgil a sexy face. 

They did some other pictures before Roman stuck his head into the room. "W-What? What are you doing?" He asks with a very confused tone. 

"Helllloooo Princey. Come herreeee" Logan motions for Roman to come to him. The prince hesitated for a moment before approaching the drunk man. Logan wrapped his arms around him and leaned his head on his shoulder.   
"Awwww, your kiddo's are just too cute!" Patton squeals as he hops off the bed then goes to hug the other two. 

Virgil lightly smiles at the happy moment as an idea pops into his head. He moves swiftly, turning and angling his camera to get everyone in the photo, he takes a selfie of him and the heartfelt hug going on behind him.   
He goes back into the gallery and smiles happily at the final product. 

"Wait. Logan?" Roman's voice breaks Virgil's train of thought as he turns to the group that was once hugging. 

"Wha- ohhh, pour Lo-Lo! He must've been dead tired," Patton sighs as Virgil catches on to what was happening.   
Logan must've fallen asleep during their hugging moment because he was now limp in Roman's arms. "Let's get him back to his room, he'll sleep better there" Roman decided as he pushed him up a little higher to get a better grip on the sleeping nerd.

Roman did a lot of the heavy lifting but the other helped too as they lugged Logan back to the safety of his bed.

They laid him down and Patton tucked him in, like any father would. Virgil snapped one last photo before Patton swatted him away and ushered everyone out, saying that Logan needs his 'beauty sleep'. 

 

Word Count: 2215

Shout out to my good friend Wheezing Shaniac for giving me the entire "I'm a model" idea, as well as a drunk Logan idea. 

Also, thank you to Remy Sanders for the guest appearance in this weeks chapter!  
Who noticed that little bit?

Anyways I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, I know it was a little different than what you're used to with them drinking and all. 

Anyways it'll go back to normal next week. 

Until then... 

So Long and Good night.


	14. =~•Thirteen•~=

I watch the four men...

They laugh and joke over their drinks.

Even the sophisticated one lightens up after a drink or two.   
Although the other one with glasses hasn't ordered any other drink, aside from his water which he has refilled twice now.

I got these little things down in my pocket notepad.

 

One thing that really catches my attention is what the first man in glasses says. He mentions sorcerers, then everyone almost gasped, as if it was a sin to talk about the makebelive creatures.

I write that down then underline it a couple times, leaving a bolt and heavy line of scribbles under the word Sorcerer.

As the night goes on and they all consume decent amounts of alcohol, except for the main dad character, he stays sober. But I leave once I realize that now everything was in a joking matter and I couldn't believe everything they said and I shouldn't take them seriously.

I exit the bar and enter my car.   
I immediately contact the head.

"The information has been gathered, I will proceed back as planned"

~

The next morning you would hear the sound of Logan throwing up into the toilet and Patton consoling him as he sits beside him and rubs his back.

(I'm not going into detail with that scene lol)

Virgil rolled his eyes as he glanced through the crack of the bathroom door that was slightly ajar. He saw the scene go down, turned on his heels and kept heading down to the kitchen like he was before.

In the main eating area he found Roman sitting at the table, his head in his hands and a half-empty cup of coffee sitting on the table beside him as he sighs heavily.

"My head, she goes bang bang" Roman makes a motion as if he was going to hit his fist against the wooden table, but refrains from doing so because the sound would be too loud and surely cause his headache to only increase.

"Good one Princey" Virgil moans as he goes and pours himself a cup of coffee and sits on the counter, sipping the hot liquid slowly.

~

Later that night, after dinner.

Logan was feeling better, not good enough to eat dinner, he just ate some chicken noodle soup and crackers but good enough to rapidly turn his head without feeling nauseous.

There was a knock at the door that made everyone turn towards the main entrance.

"Oh no, we do not have any guests that are scheduled to come over this evening correct?" logan worried. "I don't remember" Roman mumbled, Logan glared at him "Did you not check my list?!" He asked offended. "No one does!" He turns to face him. "I check it" Virgil raises his hand lazily, not really caring.   
Patton broke the argument with "Guys? Is no one actually going to answer the door?" He asks as he walks towards the door.

"Hello-" Patton didn't complete his full helloooo greeting before noticing no one was there.

"Ha! Ding dong ditch, classic" Virgil's voice trails off as his giggles a little bit to himself, still keeping his eyes down on his phone where he was reading one of New York Times newest novels called Long Live The Magic.

"Weird" Patton mumbles to himself as he looks around, then once he looks down he notices the letter that is laid perfectly on their front door mat.

"Hmm, hey? Guys? Are any of y'all expecting something?" He asks as he brings it inside and lays it on the table. "This time I swear it wasn't me" Roman takes the seat across from Patton.

"No, no Roman it's not yours. Actually, this is addressed to all of us. Everyone group meeting!" Patton announces as Logan starts to massage his temples. "Oh my... Patton, please lower your volume" He moans as the pounding in his head skyrockets.

"Well my volume is already too low... gan" Patton refrains from laughing for a moment until "Low, gan... Lo-gan" He facepalms as Patton quietly (at Logan's request) laughs his butt off.

Once Patton calms down he still smiles as he gets all the roommates seated around the table to open the letter.

"Do the honours Padre" Virgil gestures towards the letter as Patton gently opens the envelope and carefully takes the piece of paper out.

 

Hello. 

Greetings.  
Salutations.

This letter is to only be read by Logan (last name), Roman (last name), Patton (last name) and Virgil (Last name).

If you are not one of these four men then I regret to inform you put this is not for you and by reading this information it could put you in danger.

 

I will cut straight to the point. 

 

I know your secrets, what you're hiding.

I know how Virgil has to be careful around water, Roman needs to control the beast, Logan is always keeping his powers under lock and key, and Patton, well he just has to make sure he doesn't turn into something lethal on accident.

By that I mean I know that you're all creatures of the Supernatural.   
How? Well, that's none of your concern, all that matters is that I am requesting of your aid.

My group and I are planning on creating a group, one could say. 

 

We want you four to join us.

But there is no pressure, you do not need to make up your mind at the moment.

But you will need to decide in 2 weeks time.

On that day you will either come to the address listed at the bottom of this letter or we will come to you.   
It's your choice...

We'll see you then.

-The Underground. 

 

Everyone sat in uncomfortable silence for a couple of minutes as the information settles inside their minds.

"What. The. Hell" Virgil says in bursts, almost like he had to muster the words from his mind that were spiralling with different thoughts.

"What some lunatic wants us to join him, what Suicide Squad?" Roman asks as he crosses his arms.   
"This is quite unpleasant, they know our secrets. By any chance we don't come in contact with them they have the power to release all of our information to the world" Logan determines as he rubs his chin, thinking hard.

"Oof I didn't even think of that" Virgil says, voice small as he slowly pulls his hood overhead.

"This is one pickle we have ourselves in..." Patton declares.   
"I believe it would be in our best interests if we go to them on the date they requested" Logan suggest as everyone looks at him. 

"No... No we are not going to agree to whatever these asshats have planned" Virgil raises his voice from the quiet stat it was once in.

"Language" Patton mumbles. 

"Captain mc'specs over here has a point, I'd rather go to them then they come to us, we don't need theme nosing around the house" Roman gestures to the house around them.

"I say we burn it, erase all evidence then forget it ever happened. We do not need this on our agenda" Virgil glares at the letter.

"Woa, cool it there Pyro. We don't need to light the house up" Roman says sarcastically. "I won't, don't worry," Virgil says without emotion as he raises his hand, letting his large sleeve fall to his elbow as he opens his palm and reveals a small flame that ignites, causing Patton to gasp.

"Virgil you're playing with fire... Literally" Patton makes a joke in a very none joking voice. "Give me the letter Patton, you trust me don't you?" Virgil asks as he looks up into Patton's golden caramel eyes. "V-Virgil... please" Patton pulls the letter a little closer towards him.

Virgil sits up straighter, extending his other hand towards the letter that is now being death gripped by Patton.

"Just give me.The.Damn.Paper" Virgil demands.

He gets closer to Patton. The flame he holds is now slowly turning a deep purple, the same colour as his merman tail, which causes Roman to silently move his chair back and away from the table. He uses his vampire speed to zoom to the sink and fill a cup with water.

Patton has the letter against his chest now, holding it close to his heart as Virgil's fire is starting to make him sweat.

"Virgil please, what if these people are more then they portray" Logan tries to say to the merman who only shoots him a deathly glare.

"Fuck off and Just give me THe LeTTer" Were his last enraged words as Roman throws a cup of cold water at him from his spot at the table.

Virgil instantly stands up, anger filling his eyes.

"What the hell Roman?" He asks as he looks down at his wet sweater and hand. the fire is now out.

You could almost see the steam come off of Virgil's steaming body as he remembers what to do and starts to dart towards the exit angrily.

But everything stops and Virgil falls face first onto the cold tile floor.

"DAMMIT" He yells as he looks won at his long purple and black tail.

"What was that for Prince?" He asks as he glares up at Roman who glared back at him. "Sorry, but I wasn't going to just let you burn our roommate like that!" He exclaims, letting off some steam.

"What? I wasn't going to burn Patton! I just wanted to destroy the letter..." Virgil's voice trails off as he rests his head against his arms that are crossed on the ground.

"Whatever Fall Out Boy! You cannot just go around waving flames and trying to burn things, it's like if I just came up all fangs on and asks your blood sample" With the words 'fangs on' Roman's fangs appeared and gave him a more menacing look, with the red eyes and longs lethal fangs. 

 

"Or if my migraine grows any LArger my powers mIgHt just eXpLODe" Logan snaps a bit at the end. "So please keep the volume down... and Patton if you make a low-gan joke I swear my next diss track will be for you" Logan threatens as he narrows his eyes.  
It took a lot for Patton not to make a pun, but he really didn't want a diss track for himself, so he gave Logan a tight smile and nodded.   
"Sorry Logan, we'll keep it down" Virgil rolled his eyes as he tried to sink deeper into the floor, but he was stuck there in the middle of the kitchen.

"Kiddos can we please just get along?" Patton asks sounding a little sad. "Yes Patton, we will keep it down" Roman eyes down Virgil for a couple moments before rolling his eyes. "Need help, Ariel?" He asks out of pitty. "No thanks... No, I'm not going to call you Eric because then the fans are going to ship us more than they already do" At that moment both Roman and Virgil both looked into the camera and deadpanned.

"Anyways, no thanks Flounder, this princess doesn't need no Prince," Virgil says before asking. "Mind if I use my powers? And yes I promise to not go all flame on" Virgil jokes by lighting a flame in his hand that causes Roman to flinch. "Calm down, I'm only joking. I just need to dry off" Virgil explains as he lets the flame die before hovering his hand over his tail.   
Then in a flash, he had legs and was fully clothed.

Roman peeked from behind his hand, which was covering his eyes. "Oh good, I didn't know if you came back naked or what" He laughed at his own joke as Virgil shot him another glare.

"So, what are we going to do about this?" Virgil slowly stands up and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Well... I suggest that we go to this meeting spot and see what they desire" Logan tells the group. "Yeah me too" Patton nods.

"Well you guys can go talk to the men in black, while I stay here and hold down the fort," Virgil says. "But in the letter, it seems like they want all of us to be there!" Patton says just a little bit too loud, causing Logan to wince and begin to rub his temples once again.  
"Opps... Sorry Lo" Patton whispers.

"I don't care... Tell them I'm sick or something" Virgil shrugs.   
"If he doesn't want to go just let him stay." Logan sighs.

~

It was later than 10 pm and everyone wanted some alone time so they all went off into their separate rooms.

Patton was looking at cute cat videos on youtube.

Roman was re-watching the little mermaid under a blanket.

Logan was mediating in the dark, trying to calm his migraine.

And Virgil was sitting on the front porch, he needed some air after everything that happened with his roommates which caused his anxiety to go up.

Watching the stars, listening to the crickets, it helped.

He sat outside until a chill ran through his body.   
With that, he made his way back inside.

Virgil walked up the stairs and through the main hallway of rooms that are occupied by his roommates.

He gives quick glances into each room, just to see what they were up to. But he stopped suddenly at Roman's room.

The Prince was sitting on his bed on his bed with his laptop under a blanket, but not any blanket... No, this blanket was green a mermaid tail blanket.

"Roman... W-What, what is that?" Virgil leans against the door frame as he catches the other man's attention.   
Roman looked up and "What else does it look like? It's the tail from the little mermaid. I got it when we went to the mall a while back" Roman moves the fin a little and smirks. "How do you live like this by the way? Not moving my legs is a pain" Roman complains as he moves the tail a little more.   
"Now you know how I feel" Virgil smirks as he summons water and splashes Roman. 

 

Word Count: 2352

Who are these people watching the Sides?

What will happen when they meet?

Will Virgil get to go to the Panic At The Disco concert?

You'll have to wait and see, next time, on Long Live The Magic.

Until next time

So Long and Goodnight


	15. =~•Fourteen•~=

It's been a couple of days since the boys received the letter from The Underground and they've all been on edge.   
Closing most to all blinds, only leaving the house for work or other needs (Mainly Roman so he won't drain anyone)

Virgil was at work doing what he normally did one no one was in the store, so nothing...

But the little chime of the bell above the door caused Virgil to jump out of this thoughts and scramble to look like he was doing something productive. He quickly started typing nonsense on the computer that wasn't even on.

Then all of a sudden Sarah popped out from behind the Isle of CDs.

"Hey, Virge!" She smiled as she slowly approached the desk. "So... How's work?" Virgil could tell she was beating around the bush. "uh, fine? How about you? How's Hot Topic?" He asked her as she shrugged. "Good. Good... Um, I was wondering if, maybe, you were... Free? This weekend" Sarah nervously stuttered as she anxiously pled with the little pearl necklace sitting on her chest. "I think I'm free... Why? Something special you wanted to do?" Virgil asks as he looks up at her, finally meeting her eyes.

"Well, you know that the Panic At The Disco concert is this weekend and that I have an extra ticket... I was wondering if you wanted to come" She asks nervously.

It took a moment for the words to finally sink into Virgil's mind.

"what? Really?!" He asked, confused, with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"yeah! None of my other friends are into Panic, and I knew you'd want to come. So, you in?" She asks happily.

"fuck yeah!" Virgil gave her a side smile as he started getting excited for this weekend.

"It supposed to rain this weekend, and I don't want you getting wet on Lucille, want me to just pick you up?" Sarah asks as Virgil's mind falls for a second. 

It's supposed to rain?   
Shit...

"Um... Yes? Yeah, I'd hate to get wet"

I really would. 

"Okay perfect!!! The concert starts at 8, so how about I pick you up at six and we can go get something to eat beforehand?" She asks as Virgil can practically see the gears turning in her head as she plans out the night.

"heh, sure! Sounds good Sar" Virgil let out a soft laugh.

~

When Virgil got home his anxiety was high since he wasn't sure whether he should tell his roommate about the concert he's going to with Sarah. 

 

They'd probably freak out...  
And they'd ship us, more than they already do, or at least Patton would.   
Would they even let me go?  
Wait... I'm a grown child, I can do whatever the heck I want

So after dinner, while the four boys were sitting around the tv, which was currently playing the newest food TV show, Eat The Menu, starring Keith Habersberger, Virgil straightened his poster and announced it.

"uhh, guys? This weekend Sarah and I are going to the Panic At The Disco concert" He said very casually.   
Logan looked at him for a moment before saying "Virgil, how many times have I told you that watching people panic because of the cops at dance bar's is bad?" Logan raises an eyebrow towards his emo roommate.

"No you idiot, I mean the band Panic At The Disco, with, you know, Brendon Urie? One Man Band?" Virgil asks. "Anyways, she's picking me up and we're gonna go" He rolls his eyes as Roman buts in.

"I don't think this is a wise Idea, Virgil... With these people on our case, I suggest we stay inside the house as much as possible" Roman suggests as he references the letter the boys received in the past.   
"Yeah but they already know where we live, so if I'm not at home isn't that better?" Virgil asked as Patton shrugged.   
"at least we'd all be together" He smiled as Logan turned back to Virgil. "I don't think you should go, especially it's supposed to rain this weekend" He points out.   
"Ph it's raining? Yeah, there's no way you're going out" Roman shakes his head, "you're gonna make it two feet and become fricken Ariel" Roman raises his a right hand, while he sticks his left finger into his cup of water and flicks it in Virgil's direction.

The merman twists his hand and using his firepower he evaporates the water in mid-air, turning it to steam.   
"Guys I'll be fine like I said Sarah is picking me up-" Virgil was cut off by Patton.   
"Virgil it'll be saver if you just stay here" He tries to convince him but he already has his mindset.

"You guys are no fun" Virgil sighed as he stood and went for his room, to not return for the rest of the night. 

 

~

 

"I still don't know about this Aquamarine" Roman makes a mermaid reference as he leans against the door frame to Virgil's room. "Oh my go- How many mermaid references are you going to make?" He asks out of annoyance.   
"As many as I can Cleo" He winks as Virgil gives him a look of confusion.   
"You know... Cleo? From H2o."

With that Virgil rolls his eyes and continues getting ready for the concert, which was that night. 

He planned on wearing his Death Of A Bachelor shirt under with a dark blue plaid (To match the shirt) and a black hoodie with matching black jeans.

"I have to agree with Roman that I believe this is a reckless and dangerous decision" Logan walks past them towards his room.   
"GUYS! It's just a concert" Annoyance fills Virgil's voice as he runs his hands through his hair for what seems like the hundredth time.

"Plus she's already on her way so I can't say no now!" Virgil grabbed his phone and his wallet as Patton stuck his head in, besides Roman. "It would be kinda mean if he cancelled on such short notice" He points out as Virgil sighs of relief. "Finally someone is on my side, thank you Patton-".

"But be careful because you never know what might-" Patton was cut off by the sound of their doorbell ringing.

Virgil quickly pushed passed his roommates and ran down the stairs, towards the main door. 

The sight of Sarah through the doors window brought a smile to Virgil's face.

"Hey!" He greeted her as he opened the door.  
"Hey Virgil" she said with excitement.   
"ready for the concert?" He asks her as he closes the door behind her. "oh heck yeah" She nods her head as Virgil's other roommates came down the stairs, into the entrance way.   
"Greetings Sarah" Logan shook her hand and gave her a little head nod.   
"Good evening Sarah, Virgil cannot wait to go to this concert tonight, I hope you too have fun!" He smiles to her.   
"Hey Kiddo! I bet tonight is gonna be a blast! I can't wait to hear all about it" Patton gives her a hug before Virgil cuts back in.   
"I'm ready" He makes eye contact with her and she nods. "Okay good, let's head out" She moves a little bit closer to the door as Virgil opens it.   
"Okay, I'll see you guys later" He gives his roommates a quick look before leading Sarah outside, towards her jeep.

Thank god it hadn't started raining yet.

The two sat in the jeep for a couple moments of silence as Sarah started driving towards the place where the concert was being held. There's a lot of little shops and restaurants in that area so they're going to go there before the show starts. 

"Do you mind?" Virgil asks as he holds up the ox cord and his phone, gesturing to play his music in her car. 

"Go ahead my dude" She nods as she gives him a quick glance, trying to see what song he's gonna play but she decides she'd rather let it be a surprise since she doesn't wanna CrAsH. 

Suddenly the car is filled with music and they're listening to an older Panic At The Disco song, Sarah smiles. 

Once Sarah catches on to what he's doing she lets out a sigh filled with happy frustration.

She smirks as she says "Seriously dude!" She punches his arm and quickly moves that hand back to the wheel. 

Virgil laughs a bit before saying "Come on Sar, I had to!" He smirks as she rolls her eyes. 

The two ate at a nice restaurant called Kelly's Landing and they had a nice yet semi-awkward dinner. They didn't exactly know what to talk about, but their conversations usually consisted of fangirling about the concert they were going to see.

Once the dinner was over the two agreed to split the cost of the bill since they both wanted to pay. 

Virgil and Sarah strolled down the street and looked through some of the little ma and pa shops that lined the streets. 

Until about 45 minutes before the show, "Yo we should head out" Sarah told Virgil as she pointed to the time on her phone. "Oh shit, good idea. Let's bounce" He said as he leads Sarah though the streets and made it to the concert hall with time to spare. 

But the hall was packed to the brim, so to not loose Sarah, Virgil shoved his anxiety down and grabbed Sarah's hand and lead her through the crowd. 

They found their seats just as the announcer started to declare that Panic At The Disco concert would start in two minutes.

"Sorry about the dinner, it was hella awkward" Virgil sighed as he glanced away. Sarah put her hand on his shoulder and gives him a warm smile. "Virge, don't worry. I've been on worse" She says to him.   
He lets out a sigh of relief before he realized that this meant she's been on many other dates, even worse than his, which was a shock. 

They sat in silence, listening to the music playing over the speakers until the actual music started. 

All of a sudden he was there, Brendon Urie, a god of music, the one-man band. 

He blessed all of them with a concert that would be one for the history books.

The two emos sang their hearts out to the songs they had burned into their memories from all the late nights spent waiting for the new albums to drop, then listening to nothing but that new album. 

The concert was almost a success until one of the girls beside them tipped her water bottle in their direction. 

Virgil didn't even have to move. He simply thought about how he didn't want it to hit him and the water changed its course, and instead, it splashed on Sarah. 

A look of frustration passed over her face before she smirked and removed her sweater, revealing a white and black acid washed Panic At The Disco tank top. 

She moved closer to Virgil and whispered "I was getting hot anyway" She smiled as they went back to the song. 

 

~

After the concert, the two were walking back to the car hand in hand. 

Virgil's anxiety was creeping higher and higher, scared of messing up. 

But there was nothing to mess up, they were walking in comfortable silence, aside from the moments where he'd catch the little sound waves of Sarah humming a song they'd just heard.   
Other than that he had nothing he could mess up, aside from walking...

But then Sarah broke the sentence with "Did you feel that?" SHe asked as she stopped to face him. "Uhh, no? What is it?" Virgil asks as he turns around to see what it was. 

A sudden crack of thunder answers his question. 

"Rain," She says with satisfaction as an Idea pops into Virgil's head as he exclaims. 

"RACE YOU!" And Virgil was off, running towards Sarah's blue jeep.  
He could hear the happy giggles coming from behind him as Sarah was at his heels. 

THey both jumped into the jeep in a giggly and happy mess. 

"THat, that.... THat was great" Sarah smiles, talking about the night in it's entirety. 

"It really was" Virgil smiled back at her. 

 

 

Word count: 2038

 

 

Hey guys, 

guess who's back (Back again)

 

It's meeeeee

 

hope y'all enjoyed!

 

Until next time

 

So Long and Goodnight.


End file.
